


恋爱循环

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 骑士被魔女引诱，背弃了王子，只有真爱之吻才能破除魔女的诅咒——是这样的故事模型（并不）。含有女性原创人物。前期有大量BG剧情和27->言的成分。含有不超过亲吻程度的亲密描写。总之又是一个比较出格的同人。
Relationships: Sawada Kogototsuna/Original Female Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

彭格列的首领，有一个秘密。  
  
泽田纲吉微笑着婉拒了一个少女的邀约。他退到一处无人的角落，半倚着酒桌晃动手中的高脚杯，眼里映着大厅中的金碧辉煌。  
  
少女站在原地，纵使伤心，却依旧用迷恋的眼神望着他，目光缠绵过他柔顺的褐发、深邃又柔和的俊秀面容与被精制手工西服包裹的修长身躯。彭格列十代是一个让人无法生出恶感的人，里世界的人都知道，他就是这样的存在，温柔而又强大，宽和而又坚定，完美得仿若天神。  
  
他又是这样的年轻，而且没有任何的桃色新闻。据说有一部分东方血统的他仍然保有东方的传统思想，洁身自好，不愿仰仗自己的地位和样貌玩弄别人的感情。里世界居高位而坚守这样的道德观的人实在太少，更何况那是至高无上的教父大人。里世界的女性，几乎或多或少地都对这一位抱有一定程度的幻想，期望着能得到彭格列十代的深情和专一。  
  
但是，又有谁能真正得到教父全然专注而温柔的注视呢？  
  
没有人知道，看似漫不经心的教父正在有意无意地让自己的视线落在某个隐秘的位置。或许，只有那个被注视的人是知道的。  
  
以彭格列十代的地位，完全可以提前离席。对宴会向来不感兴趣的泽田纲吉在应付完最重要的那批人后就找了个借口离开，也懒得去办公室处理积压的文件，径直走回卧室。首领专属的卧室面积很大，设备齐全，自然也包括独立的卫浴。蒸腾的雾气模糊了他的脸庞，劳累了一天的身体浸在热水中，酸痛也随之缓解。“Ko……goto。”声音不大，含混在暖气嗡嗡的运作声中，但他知道那个人听得见。  
  
白蒙蒙的水雾中，慢慢显现出一个黑色的人影。“你一定要在这种地方把我叫出来？”声线被刻意压低，但是还是能听出来——和他的极为相似。  
  
“不然呢。”他懒懒地靠着背后的靠垫，“看不出来我是想叫你一起来洗吗？”  
  
在对方找理由拒绝之前，他又快速地补充：“作为影武者的你需要尽可能地保证和我待在一起，除非我要求你外出执行秘密任务。那么，比起让你独自去沐浴，还是和我一起比较适合吧？另外，作为对你有绝对命令权的首领，我希望你帮我擦背——两个理由，你可以随便选一个接受。”  
  
他没有听见回答，但他听到了对方轻声的叹息。这就算是同意了。他半阖上眼，耳边只有暖气嗡嗡的噪声和衣料摩擦的簌簌声，结合着室内的温度，让他有些犯困。接着，他感到身边的水波动了一下——没有水花声，对方的动作很小心。  
  
以K为代号的，他的影武者，坐在了浴缸的另一边，用有些生硬的语调说：“澡巾。”  
  
他完全地睁开眼，看到对方去除了面具后，露出的那张和他一模一样的脸。对方的外貌与他几乎没有差异，除了那双金红色的眼睛。这有一部分天生的原因，也有人为培养的结果。毕竟，对方除了需要保护他之外，还担任着替身的职责。  
  
听起来，是有点生气了——泽田纲吉轻笑了一声，撑着浴缸的边缘坐起，把澡巾丢了过去，在对方真正发飙之前转身乖乖坐好。  
  
他感觉到身后迫近的温度和呼吸，随后澡巾柔软的绒毛触及了他的后背。他毫不在意地把自身的要害暴露在身后那个人面前，心安理得地享受着对方的服侍。凝滞在身上的污垢只有拜托别人用澡巾用力揉搓才能真正除去，排除了堵塞物的毛孔在热水的作用下愉快地舒张开来。  
  
他闭着眼，觉得自己好像又快要睡着了。模糊的意识引着他开口：“艾薇儿小姐的事情调查清楚了吗？”  
  
“嗯，已确认他是菲欧雷托的内线……”  
  
“他？”  
  
“是，似乎是之前那个为你而倒戈的莱丽雅让他们很警惕。”  
  
“人魅力大就是没办法啊……”他耸耸肩，故意用无奈的语气这么感慨。  
  
“是是是，所有女孩儿都会倾倒在你的西装裤下，你的魅力无人可挡。”他的影武者用敷衍的语气回应他的自恋。这样轻率的应对实在不像一个下属该对首领说的话，不过谁让他们还有着另一层关系呢？  
  
“好了。”K把澡巾还给他。  
  
他从侧面接过，让自己面对对方，同时推了推K的肩膀：“转身。”  
  
K看了他几秒，似乎是在犹豫是否要抗拒他的过度关心，或者单纯把这个当做命令来服从。不过最后K还是顺从地转过身，背对他，等着他的动作。  
  
泽田纲吉把澡巾在水里搓了几下，算是洗去上面的脏污——就算他知道对方并不介意这些，他也希望最低限度地维护一下对方为了他已经努力压制的洁癖。他认真地用澡巾揉搓对方的后背，细致地洗过每一个地方。惯用双拳作战，他很擅长控制手上的力度，足以给带给对方最大限度的享受。不过能够让堂堂彭格列首领屈尊服侍的，也只有寥寥数人罢了。  
  
澡巾触及后颈时，K轻轻颤抖了一下——对于他这样常年生死之间徘徊的人，类似于后颈的致命之处是绝对不能容忍被旁人触碰的，因而也分外敏感。可K没有进一步的反应，反而放松了下意识绷紧的肌肉，半眯起眼，脸上的神情怎么看也不像是不悦或反感的。  
  
泽田纲吉也随之放轻了力度。他的手指有意无意地掠过上面的一道淡淡的疤痕。  
  
结束后他把澡巾随手挂在一边，往K那边靠近了些，然后伸手搂住对方的腰。K没有动，任由他把下巴搁到自己的肩膀上，接收伴随着温热吐息送进耳朵里的话：“菲鲁泽？”  
  
“找到了……”K用刻意含糊的声音吐出了几个单词，又仿佛不经意地说，“石头，已经搬开了。”（复仇成功之意）  
  
“嗯……”泽田纲吉应了一声，突然收紧了双手。感受到腰腹受到的突然加大的力道，K只是皱了皱眉，没出声，甚至没有任何的挣扎。他知道泽田纲吉还是很难对那些事情无动于衷，此时的不反抗，也算是给予对方的一份不易察觉的温柔。  
  
水温渐渐降了下来。K在泽田纲吉身边，顶着对方的视线淡定地裹上浴巾。他似乎对于对方先前的亲密举动没有任何的疑问，而事实也确实如此。  
  
为了成为一个合格的影子，K被抹去了成为影武者之前的过去，连同原本的身份和真正的姓名都失去。但是他们两个都不可能忘记，K曾经叫做泽田言纲，是泽田纲吉的双生兄弟。  
  
所以K不会怀疑这类亲近的行为，因为相伴而生的他们天生就拥有常人无法理解的亲密联系，而这样的举动也可以很好地为传递秘密信息做遮掩——类似于这样的理由，足以让K不怀疑他的亲昵有什么另外的意图。  
  
“你今天又盯着我看做什么，超直感不是用来让你暴露我的位置的。”K把浴巾放回去，伸手打算去拿之前的衣服。发梢坠落的水滴顺着肌肉的起伏流动，从结实的脊背，到微翘的臀尖。  
  
“你怎么知道我是盯着你，我不过是随便找了个地方发呆，恰巧你在那里罢了。”说着自己都不相信的辩解，泽田纲吉捉住K的手臂，“别动，等我给你拿睡衣。”  
  
K微微偏过头，有些不赞同地看着他。他却坚持自己的想法：“完全依靠多相睡眠是不行的……偶尔你还是需要真正地睡一觉。”  
  
大约是意识到他的认真，又不希望让对方好好的关心最后变成强制命令，K终于还是选择了接受首领的照顾。泽田纲吉把已经挂在架子上的浴巾扯下来，扔给K。  
  
K伸手接住，有些无语。“这么几分钟，不至于会感冒的。”  
  
泽田纲吉只是略微皱眉，“披上。”  
  
K不会在这种小事上与他争执，于是默默地把白色的宽大浴巾抖开，裹在身上，同时也遮掩了在胸膛与后背蔓延的黑色纹路。  
  
泽田纲吉所说的让他睡一觉，是指和自己睡一张床。K对于这样的安排没有提出质疑，像是早已习惯了。穿着和泽田纲吉同款的睡衣，用以遮掩的面具和斗篷都放在一边，此时的K，除了那双金红色的眸子，看上去竟是与泽田纲吉一模一样。  
  
他们如普通人家的兄弟那样，平淡地互道晚安，而后和衣而卧。  
  
泽田纲吉在察觉到身边人已陷入沉眠后，睁开了眼。他极其小心地翻了个身，对上K的后脑勺——长大后，偶尔同睡的时间里他们都习惯背对背地睡觉，以此守护对方的后背，万一出现突发状况也能及时应对。K侧蜷着身子，似乎是睡得很沉。一方面是因为这段时间太累，一方面也是出于提高睡眠效率的习惯。当然，万一有什么风吹草动，他肯定很快就会清醒过来。  
  
不过身边人的细微举动似乎并不在K的警戒范围内。泽田纲吉将两只手臂从K的腰侧穿过，直到让他的背部与自己的身体完全贴合，也没发现K有任何醒来的迹象。他低下头，用唇轻触K从领口下蔓延到脖颈处的黑炎。  
  
彭格列首领有一个秘密。这个秘密不曾被任何人得知，包括他身边最亲信的人。  
  
包括他最亲信的他。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，她要留在总部一段时间？”  
  
泽田纲吉将目光从那个银发女孩身上移开，尽力以温和的语气询问自己的影武者。在下令彻查涉嫌进行人体实验的菲欧雷托之前，他并没有预料到这样的小插曲。女孩仿佛察觉到他隐晦的不赞同，又往K的身后缩了缩，紫罗兰色眸子里透着惊惶。  
  
“罗依莎暂时还没法从创伤中走出来。”K偏过头，抬起没被抓住的那只胳膊，像是安抚小动物那样拍了拍女孩的发顶，“而且关于她的消息已经泄露出去了，常规的安置方式恐怕无法应付之后的袭击。”  
  
正是因为这样，他才奇怪为什么K会如此提议。“这样的话，之后对菲欧雷托残部的监控就拜托你了，K。”泽田纲吉压下心底的怀疑，向女孩露出一个友善的微笑，“罗依莎就暂时交给我吧。”  
  
K对这个安排没什么异议，正要点头应下，却被女孩忽然爆发的力气惊吓到。“不要！”罗依莎大喊着，声音尖锐到有些破音。接着她的声音又低了下去，像是在祈求一样，带着哭腔，颠三倒四地重复：“不要，不要，不要丢掉我……”  
  
“没有要丢掉你。”K放缓了语调，用和他平日的形象不太相符的态度安抚着女孩，“我还有别的事情要做，这个大哥哥会找人来照顾你。”  
  
女孩却只是拼命摇头。“不要，不要离开K先生……”  
  
泽田纲吉闻言下意识地看了一眼K。面具隐藏了影武者的表情，令人无从判断他此时的心情。但是，K没有别的动作，也没有尝试继续劝说女孩，这似乎已经是一种表态了。也就是说，现在该做出决定的是作为首领的他。  
  
于是他缓缓地呼出一口气，脸上重新挂起微笑。“K，你找个空房间把罗依莎安顿下来，我会拜托厨房那边准备些热茶和小点心。”

  
  
直到晚上，泽田纲吉才再次见到K的身影。  
  
“怎样？”  
  
“才睡着。”K说着把一块银色的优盘丢给他，“用雨匣的力量暂时让她镇定下来了，短时间内应该不会再次暴走。”  
  
“只是暂时？”泽田纲吉手腕一翻将优盘收起，听到这个词，不禁皱起眉头。人类和匣兽的融合……这种禁忌尝试的后遗症果然没那么容易消除么。“对了，罗依莎融合的匣，似乎是云属性的吧？”  
  
“云属性的蝴蝶。”K补充道，“能够将自身变成概念上的‘母体’，通过往埋在心脏的匣注入火炎来制造不断增殖的小型云蝴蝶，作用目前不明。按照记载，她被判定为‘失败品’，长时间被搁置，因此没有彻底失去神智。她还有救。”  
  
说实话，泽田纲吉对女孩被人体实验赋予的具体能力并不感兴趣。他完全没考虑过要利用那样的力量。“分离的事情就交给技术部了，希望那孩子之后能过上正常的生活吧……先不说这个，确认是纯粹的云匣，没有掺杂雾属性？”  
  
“没有。”K略微停顿了一瞬，“你在怀疑她吗？”  
  
K的直白让泽田纲吉有些措手不及。他确实在怀疑那个女孩，因为直觉地从她身上感受到了威胁。但是，他也疑心这份怀疑是受到了私心的影响，并不愿叫别人知道，尤其是面前的这个人。  
  
“只是稍微有点担心，因为你的行动多少有些奇怪，像是……受到了干扰。”像是安抚受害者之类的工作，雨守部门和晴守部门有专人负责，本不应该让影武者来操心。而要求将非家族成员留在总部保护，算不上什么错误，却多少有些不妥。泽田纲吉让十指交叉，放在桌面上，面上的笑容微敛。“你是以怎样的立场提出把罗依莎留下的呢？”  
  
“罗依莎从虫巢中出来后看到的第一个人是我，她暂时还无法离开我。”K却答非所问地说起仿佛不相干的事情，“您要惩罚我吗？”  
  
“我可没这么说。”泽田纲吉放松地往后一仰，原本严肃的姿态瞬间松懈下来，“我像是那样严厉的人吗？”  
  
在还是普通人的时候，泽田言纲就很难对向自己求助的人视而不见。泽田言纲总是认为要对依赖自己的那些人负有责任，凡是划入保护范围的对象就会拼了命地去守护。成为影武者之后，他的性格似乎也没有太大的变化，至多在和首领的利益相冲突的情况下会有所克制，不至于做出什么冲动的事情。  
  
泽田纲吉不打算用强制命令难为K。原本影武者一事就是里包恩和泽田言纲的自作主张，在事情已成定局之后也他只能竭力不去使用“特权”，妄想他们之间并不是冷冰冰的从属关系，还能像以前那般亲密无间地相处。  
  
……而且，说实话，这也算不上什么大事。不过是看到言纲容许别人亲近的场景，心里有些不舒服罢了。  
  
“回到正事上来吧。关于在背后支持菲欧雷托的家族，目前有头绪吗？”  
  
“他们坚称这是家族里的独立研究成果，没有合伙人，没有得到外人的帮助或启发。所有资料都由家族里的成员经手，获得……实验材料的渠道也没有任何值得怀疑的地方，他们在保密的方面做得相当用心。”K用平稳的声音掩盖了内心的微末不甘。他没有得到任何有用的情报，失败的耻辱啮咬着他的自尊心，也反过来激发了斗志——假若他还是八年前那个意气风发的少年的话。现在的他，必须优先考虑首领的意志。“资金来源是投资获利，从账面上看不出什么问题。”  
  
“独立研究”云云，这样的鬼话谁也不会信。菲欧雷托根本不具备足以主持这种水平的研究的规模，在总部已接近毁灭状况的当下也不可能有余力派人回收逃脱的实验品。支持菲欧雷托的人，还有源源不断、装备了指环和匣的高级别袭击者，应当都来源于背后存在的某个、或者某几个大家族。  
  
泽田纲吉用手指轻叩桌面，陷入了思考。“资金的问题，我会叫隼人来查。”岚守部门养了专业人士，应当能找出那些不自然的痕迹。之后还需把阿武叫过来，谈谈彭格列的对外态度。三天……最多能压三天，这需要雾守部门的配合。三天之后，借助报纸通告菲欧雷托的罪行，之后就不得不告知复仇者监狱，配合他们审判罪人了。那时候再想调查，肯定会困难得多。  
  
把之后的行动在脑中过了一遍，泽田纲吉心不在焉地从谁手上接过热饮，嘬了一口。唔，热可可果然很好喝啊，就是不太符合首领的形象……等等。他忽然反应过来，看向将杯子递给他的那个人，“言？”  
  
“怎么，烫了？”K垂手站在一边，声线很冷淡，略微上翘的尾音却暴露了什么。  
  
“干嘛给我这个？”  
  
K意有所指地看向办公桌上的笔记本电脑。“等会儿你会需要它的。”  
  
是说那些资料……泽田纲吉长长地吐出一口气，心情重新变得沉重。  
  
在等待文件加载的时间里，他开始琢磨应当给K下达怎样的指示。他不会看不出来K受挫后的不豫，不过接下来的事情确实都不是影武者适合插手的。纷繁的信息在脑中交汇，忽然，一个名字冒了出来。那或许是个很好的突破口，从理智上来说，这简直是个天赐的好机会。但是——他捏了捏手指，无论如何也不想把那句话说出口。  
  
算了，本来也不过是碰运气，一个长期被监禁的孩子能知道什么？为了自身的正义去撕开受害者的伤口难道就是正确的吗？  
  
此时，文件的解码恰好完成。那张清晰到可怕的照片就这样出现在他的眼前。他首先看到许多吸盘样的物体，仿佛是出于本能的防卫，大脑茫然了一会儿才反应过来，那是应当属于章鱼之类的软体动物的肢体。缠绕的紫黑色触肢中隐约能分辨出一张大约是人脸的东西，两只鼓胀的眼球痛苦而满怀恶意地注视着镜头的方向，像一种无声的控诉。  
  
泽田纲吉就这样与那双尚且属于人类的眼睛对视，像是要把那些淤泥般黑色的情绪吞咽入自己的内心。我究竟在想什么。脑袋垂了下来，握着鼠标的手用力到青筋毕露。我究竟在想什么啊！  
  
“纲。”  
  
手背感知到了属于人体的温度。他偏过头，发现K正站在他的身旁，握住了他的手。他疲惫地叹了口气，继续看下去。照片，影像，还有那一条条冰冷的记录。末了，他关闭所有文件，对着桌面发了一会儿呆，随后用沉静而不容置疑的口吻对影武者吩咐：“这几天，你多和罗依莎接触接触，尝试诱导她说出关于实验的事情……注意她的心情，不要勉强她。”  
  
K收回手，点头应下。


	3. Chapter 3

“罗依莎。”  
  
听到这个声音，银发女孩立即回过头来。从那个眼熟的面具里她二次确认了来者的身份，于是便带着灿烂的笑容唤道：“K先生！”  
  
K先生缓步走到她身边，像她先前做的那样，遥望着窗外的景色。三两只不知品种的鸟儿拖着长长的尾羽，正轻快地穿梭于枝桠之间。“想出去？”  
  
罗依莎愣了一下，垂下眼眸，摇了摇头。“外面……很危险。”她下意识地捂住手背上的蝶样花纹，勉强笑起来，“我也不想给K先生添麻烦呀。”  
  
K先生歪过头看了她一眼，似乎是在权衡什么。面具遮挡了神情，只露出一双不似人类的焰色眸子，从中很难看出这个人的真正心情。“在花园里走走是没问题的，不要出大门就好。”  
  
罗依莎眼里一亮，但很快又忧虑起来。“但是，如果那些黑衣人又出现……”  
  
“不用担心。”一只大手压在她的头顶，揉了揉。“我会陪你。”  
  
像是被施展了什么魔法，忧虑也好，恐惧也好，那些束缚着内心的东西都被驱散了。K先生就是有这样的本事，明明话很少，却让人觉得很安心。  
  
想要相信这个人。想要依赖这个人。把和怪物厮混在一起，几乎就要变成怪物的自己带回了人间的K先生，带着自己去品尝人类食物的K先生，告诉自己“你是人，不是兵器”的K先生。习惯用行动代替语言，其实内心比任何人都要温柔的K先生。  
  
她转头看向走在自己身旁的男人。K先生没有穿斗篷，也没有戴面具，而是换了一身普通的西装。那张脸和初见时截然不同，大约又是做了易容。她偶尔会幻想在假面下隐藏着一张怎样英俊的脸，也想过趁K先生不注意时忽然夺走他的伪装，看着他真容上浮现出愕然神态的模样，随后就为这些单纯的想象露出孩童般天真的笑容。  
  
“笑什么？”  
  
“没什么。”罗依莎把双手背在身后，轻盈地跳跃了几步，来到K先生身前，“只是很开心呀，因为K先生陪在我身边呢！”  
  
“不要在草地上跑，小心摔倒。”K先生停住脚步，向她伸出左臂。  
  
“真是——K先生总是把我当小孩子！”像个小孩子那样皱起脸抱怨着，罗依莎到底还是乖乖扶上那只手臂，走回小径。她知道K先生在担心什么。自己的身体被长期囚禁在虫巢里，得不到足够的食物，几乎只靠死气之炎勉强维持生命。若是不使用匣的力量，她甚至比一般人还要虚弱很多，完全看不出是以兵器的身份存在于世的人类。  
  
K先生带她去看花。月季，玫瑰，还有很多种她叫不上来名字的花，一大片一大片地，在微风中舒展着色彩明丽的花瓣。她蹲下身，看到一只翩跹的蝶落在眼前的那株花上，有着亮蓝斑纹的双翼轻颤几下，缓缓地合拢了。  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
K先生刻意将声音压低，像是怕惊扰这柔弱的造物。  
  
她闻言用力摇头：“我才不喜欢这种弱小的生物！”随后她用以女孩儿的标准来说有些粗鲁的动作站起，带动的气流甚至稍稍扬起她的裙角。那可怜的蝴蝶被吓得扑扇起翅膀，在空中绕了几个圈子，晃晃悠悠地飞远了。  
  
K先生似乎有些惊讶她突兀的情感爆发，却没有急着问原因或者盲目地安慰她，而是耐心地等待着她接下来的反应。那般冷静的态度影响了罗依莎，让她能够不那么尴尬地平稳下情绪，然后清楚地表白自己的内心。  
  
“我讨厌蝴蝶，从以前开始就讨厌……和我体内的匣没关系啦，真的。”  
  
K先生用那双好看的金红色眸子注视着她，不说相信也不说不信，只用这不包含任何意味的眼神鼓励她继续说下去。  
  
她从那眼神中得到了勇气，“你看呀，蝴蝶的身体构造，让它只能这样迂回地飞行，有一点风就会被干扰方向，隔段时间就得停下来休息。”仿佛印证她的话，先前的蝴蝶又绕了回来，晃晃悠悠地落在稍远处的一朵黄色月季上。  
  
“那么，罗依莎喜欢什么动物？”  
  
女孩忽然扑哧一声笑了出来。对上K先生疑惑的眼神，她忍着笑意解释：“这种问题就像‘你喜欢什么颜色’，‘喜欢什么食物’一样，完全是恋爱新手才会提出的问题啊，一点都不适合K先生！”  
  
K先生没有斥责她的失礼，只是像长辈对待小孩那样露出了无奈的神情。  
  
玩闹够了，罗依莎还是不忍心叫K先生尴尬，笑嘻嘻地回答了先前的问题：“我最喜欢的动物，是飞鸟哦！鸟能够自由自在地翱翔，无论是多么高、多么远的地方，只要拼命扇动翅膀都能够到达，不像是蝴蝶，只能困在一个小小的花园里，以为这样就可以满足地度过一生……”  
  
说着说着，她开始变得情绪低落。蝴蝶还待在那朵花上，双翼一张一合，一派悠然自得。“也许，我只是讨厌像蝴蝶一样的自己罢了……”  
  
“鸟类也是有活动范围的限制的。”K先生忽然开口了，“而蝴蝶中也存在着会进行迁徙的品种。我听说过一种蝴蝶，为了躲避严寒，会连续飞行数千公里，甚至越过海洋。从根源上就与‘随机’关联的生命不是那么容易被限制的，‘例外’永远存在。”  
  
“‘例外’永远存在，吗？”罗依莎重复了一遍，“我能够成为那样的‘例外’吗？”  
  
K先生半转过身体，用淡漠的嗓音回答：“我不知道。”  
  
“诶——好过分，就算说谎安慰我一下都不行嘛！”  
  
“那不是我能判定的事情，而是该由罗依莎自己决定的。”K先生仍然没有回过头来，只看侧脸，几乎无法察觉嘴角那一点点勾起的弧度。  
  
观赏了小半个花园，罗依莎很快就开始感到疲惫。K先生背着撒娇说不想走路的她到一处凉亭，又托人送上小点心。三明治、茶杯蛋糕和松饼分类摆放在精致的小碟子里，配上一小杯咖啡，只是看着就让人心情愉快。  
  
“洗完手再吃。”  
  
“嗯嗯——K先生不吃吗？”  
  
“不必，我不饿。”  
  
罗依莎开心地咬着松饼，碎屑粘在鼓起的脸颊上，让她看上去多了几分俏皮。K先生目光闪动了一下，没有去纠正女孩的礼仪，只是淡淡地提醒：“松饼可以蘸果酱吃。”  
  
“唔——太甜了！”  
  
半小时后，碟子里只剩下一些碎屑。罗依莎满足地眯起眼睛，用双手撑住下巴，节律性地摇晃起脑袋。“K先生不喜欢吃甜点吗？”  
  
K先生沉默了一会儿。“算不上不喜欢，只是尝不到甜味，吃了也没意义。”  
  
罗依莎花了一分钟来理解这句话的意思。紫水晶般的眸子里流露出讶异。“为什么会尝不到甜味？”  
  
“我的味蕾有问题，对多数味道不敏感。”似乎是察觉到女孩的情绪，K先生解释得更详细了一些，“只是必要的代价罢了。为了换取迅速察觉到毒素的能力，付出了一些天生的性能作为代价。不需要为我感到可惜，这并不影响生活。”  
  
“但、但是，如果没办法品尝到味道的话，吃饭的时候不会很痛苦吗？”罗依莎没法像K先生那样轻描淡写地面对这个事实，“这样的话，生活会减少很多乐趣啊！”  
  
K先生后仰身体，靠住椅背，将双手交叠着放在腹前。他似乎是在思索应当如何回答女孩的质问，但终究没有想到一个足够温情的说法。最后，他只是直白冷硬地告诉女孩：“我不是为了追逐乐趣而活着的。”  
  
驱动K先生前行的力量并非对幸福的追求，而是责任的重担。劝说她不被兵器身份限制、去做一个人类的男人正在把自己铸造成一件完美的兵器。这些事情，那时的罗依莎还完全没有意识到。她只是恐惧着K先生话语里流露出来的，对自身的某种漠视，胆怯地选择了逃避，而没有深究下去。  
  
但是，这样的选择，也不能说是错误的。K先生那样的人，会轻易对别人敞开心扉吗？什么都没有，必须依靠K先生的保护才能活下去的她，又有什么资格去承担K先生身上的黑暗呢？  
  
回程的路上，他们一直保持着有些僵硬的氛围。顺着来时的小径，越过花园，越过草坪，穿过石廊，步入古堡。金碧辉煌的走廊向来叫罗依莎感到害怕，厚重的人造痕迹仿佛一张网，束缚着她，让她喘不过气。她攥住K先生的衣角，脸上的笑容消失，重新变得畏缩起来。K先生任由她抓着，没有安慰，只是放慢了脚步。  
  
她被送回关押自己的华丽牢笼。  
  
晚饭照例是在房间里吃。K先生坐在罗依莎对面，快速而精准地摄取着和她相同的那一份食物。那般完成任务的姿态让罗依莎明白，这个人，大约确实是失去了味觉的。  
  
八点整，罗依莎身上的花纹开始发烫、发痒。K先生把纤瘦的女孩抱到床上，替她逐个安装好监测的装置。罗依莎咬住嘴唇，身上的汗水早已将衣服打湿，身体却虚弱到无法动作。意识在逐渐飘远，但逐渐转变为疼痛的异样感始终折磨着她，让她无法陷入安稳的沉眠。  
  
椅子拖动的声音。衣料摩擦的声音。书页翻动的声音。然后，是低醇的，朗读诗篇的声音。  
  
男人的嗓音同时具有咖啡的醇香和茶的清冽。身上的疼痛因为注意力分散而减弱了，她终于能够睁开眼，看一看那个认真读诗集的男人棱角分明的侧脸。  
  
“K先生……今晚也会陪着我吗？”  
  
“会。”K先生合起书，像是安抚小动物那样揉了揉她微卷的发，“直到你睡着之前，我都会在这里。”  
  
罗依莎露出一个满足的微笑。过一会儿，又怯生生地问：“那睡着之后呢？”  
  
K先生垂下眼，略微移开了视线。“我需要回到首领那边去。”  
  
一瞬间，本来只在体表的疼痛好像蔓延到了心脏。她像是被扔上岸的鱼那样无力地张合着嘴，好半天才能勉强用撒娇的语气玩笑似的抱怨：“他那么大个人，睡觉居然也要人陪吗？”  
  
“罗依莎，这是我的任务。”那双锐利的焰瞳似乎看穿了她内心的想法，包括那些隐秘的情绪。K先生用温和而不容反驳的目光注视着她，就像注视一个不懂事的孩子。接着他又开始读那本诗集。从他的行动就能看出来，这个男人绝不会因为他人而轻易变更自己的决定。对他抱有任何侥幸的幻想都是极其可笑的。  
  
罗依莎只能努力睁大眼睛来抵抗睡意，甚至有一瞬间希望身上的疼痛更剧烈些。但是，在那个令人安心的声音中，她到底还是没能抗拒睡魔的拉扯，逐渐陷入黑甜的梦境。  
  
K先生声音渐轻，直到确认女孩已经睡着，才关上灯，轻手轻脚地退出房间。

  
  
他在办公室找到他的首领。泽田纲吉正在伏案书写，看上去并未察觉他的到来。K无声地走到首领身边去，把一杯加了蜂蜜的热牛奶摆放在那个人手边。泽田纲吉很自然地伸手拿起，皱着眉头喝了一口，然后才慢半拍地反应过来，抬头看向自己的影武者。“回来了？”  
  
“啊。”K用眼神指了指挂钟，“别睡太晚。”  
  
“但是事情不处理完就没法睡啊——”泽田纲吉伸了个懒腰，一面抱怨，一面将眼前的这叠文件推过去，“要不你帮我看一部分？”  
  
K一低头就看到绝密的标志。这并不令人意外，在这个信息化的时代，除去保密需求高的情况，谁乐意使用纸质文件呢？他轻叹了口气，拖过一把椅子，熟练地开始分拣文件：需要首领亲自看的放在一边，其他的则在记住主要内容后模仿首领的笔迹签名，并伪造死炎令（假如有需要的话）。  
  
“小心哪一天我真的篡位啊。”  
  
“哈哈，那样最好，我都快要过劳死了。”  
  
像往常一样，他们谁也没把这种玩笑话当回事。  
  
到接近十一点的时候总算把相对急迫的事项都处理完了。泽田纲吉把笔一摔，在办公椅上转了一圈，像个写完假期作业的小学生那样开心。  
  
“言！今晚也和我一起睡吧！”  
  
“……你是小孩子吗。”  
  
K到底还是没能拗过自己的首领。他谨慎地观察着泽田纲吉的动向，确认对方的注意力暂时不在自己身上才迅速地脱下衣服，要将睡衣换上。但他的动作到底还是没有快过对方，才抖开睡衣，泽田纲吉就转过头来。K的身体僵硬了一下。现在他身上只穿着藏匿了刀片、针、细线等会在突发状况里用到的小物件的里衣，低V型的领口足以将胸口的纹路暴露出来，包括那异样的颜色。泽田纲吉果然皱起了眉，伸手轻轻按上那些原本是黑色、现在却有些发红的锁链纹样：“为什么不说？”  
  
“暂时还不影响行动。”K握住他的手腕，作势要扯开，“你今天已经很累了吧。”  
  
泽田纲吉抿起唇，露出有些难过的神情。他按着言纲的肩膀叫他躺下，又掀起他的衣服，用手指缓慢地顺着锁链的走向抚摸。那些几乎把火焰的底纹遮挡的猖狂锁链仿佛受到了安抚，逐渐减少，到达正常的水平。“什么时候开始的？”  
  
K闭上眼睛，似乎是在忍耐痛苦。几秒后他睁眼望向天花板。“晚饭前，大约六点。”  
  
泽田纲吉嗯了一声，没说什么。已发生的事情再怎么懊悔、咒骂也没有意义，他很早就学会了这一点。火炎从他的指尖流逝，透过某种玄妙的连结，送入K的身体。那东西给人的感官像是温暖的液体，比水更粘稠些，接近于血液。  
  
这个纹身似的花纹，是家族里流传下来的一种恶毒诅咒。死气火炎的拥有者很容易拥有压倒性的战斗力，在热兵器还未普及的那个年代更是足以左右百人规模战局的可怕人型兵器。为了减少无意义的内耗，彭格列专门发明了两样东西来对付失败的候选者：一个是九代首领曾对幼时的十代首领施展过的火炎封印，一个就是被简单地命名为“火炎连锁”的这个诅咒。  
  
它在形式上更接近非对等的契约，需要双方的同意才能“签订”。作为“仆”的一方身上会出现标记性质的纹样，一旦大量或短期内频繁动用火炎就需要“主”方用少量自身的火炎压制，否则就会被吞噬掉火炎，痛苦地死去。想要保留火炎，继续待在家族里的失败者必须接受这个契约，以此确保会全心全意为真正的继承人战斗，不生出反叛之心。  
  
泽田纲吉在指环争夺战后过了三年才重新见到泽田言纲。对方已经完成大部分训练，在他惊愕的眼神中单膝跪地，亲吻着他的指环向他宣誓忠诚。当时就有九代那一辈的干部翻出陈年条例，叫他尽快处理契约一事。Xanxus那边用对方不具备彭格列血脉的借口敷衍过去了，毕竟那些老一辈人还记得“摇篮事件”的恐怖，不敢过度逼迫。但他们无论如何也不能允许新一任首领的孪生兄弟没有任何限制措施地站在最接近首领的位置，尽管影武者的计划本来就是他们中的多数人策划并实施的。  
  
泽田纲吉难得地发了火，无法接受要把那种屈辱的咒印烙在言纲身上。那场争吵成为了日后他与家族内保守势力斗争的导火索，虽说心里觉得有些对不起九代，他还是逐个撤换了老一辈的干部们，因此得以贯彻自己的意志。  
  
但他到底还是太过心软，没有下杀手，导致反对者和阳奉阴违者始终存在着，再加上外面逐渐升级的纷争，终于让他下定决心，打算销毁彭格列指环。  
  
而泽田言纲，也在仅仅正式担任影武者一年之后，就亲自请求他完成契约。  
  
他时常在漫长的夜晚中回想这些事，心头蔓延起一阵熟悉的无力感。就好像回到了还被叫做“废柴纲”的那个年代，自己最终什么也没能做好，永远都无法成为可以被依赖的人。他为这份无力感到恐慌。  
  
言纲向他付出的太多，多到足以让他心生妄念。他也从言纲这里索求了太多，有意或无意地，多到足以让他仇恨自我。谁都可以说出那句话，唯独他不行。他可以对言纲做任何事情，因此才没有资格将那些心思透露半分。


	4. Chapter 4

“言，准备一下，我在下午有个很重要的会面。”  
  
泽田纲吉一见到自己的影武者就急匆匆地对他下令。K似乎又去找那个女孩了，直到现在才现身。不过这并不是泽田纲吉心情不好的原因，至少不完全是。  
  
本应无条件服从首领的影武者，表现出不该有的迟疑。“今天下午？几点？”  
  
“两点。”泽田纲吉把戴在右手中指上的大空指环取下，放在手心把玩，试图通过这种方式让自己冷静一点。“拿我的手令去仓库领B以上的指环和匣，死炎令你直接自己弄，准许你必要时直接动用大空火炎。”  
  
他从那过长的沉默中察觉到问题，看向似乎不太情愿的影武者：“怎么了？这个时间点有什么问题吗？”  
  
“我十分钟前才答应过罗依莎，下午陪她去寻找父母的线索。”K说到这里，声音放轻，“她好不容易才想起一点过去的事情。”  
  
不等泽田纲吉说什么，K就又急又快地说道：“我会告诉罗依莎时间后延。请给我五分钟，之后我会立即去做会面准备。”  
  
泽田纲吉怔怔地目送影武者告退，发觉自己仿佛不经意间担当了恶人的角色。这个联想让他既生气又委屈，同时感受到了和第一次见到罗依莎时相同的，恐惧和厌恶感。他将因为这个女孩失去重要之物，超直感这样警告他。

  
  
罗依莎再次见到K先生时，对方郑重地就违约一事向她道了歉。她恍若未闻，全部的注意力都集中在K先生左手的绷带上。白色的绷带从袖子里延伸出来，绕过虎口，遮盖住大半的手背。  
  
“K先生！你的手……”  
  
“嗯？”K先生顺着她的目光看过去，抬起左手，很无谓地撇了下嘴角。“小伤而已，不必在意。”  
  
他并不打算告诉罗依莎，自己差点因为“这点小伤”被首领强制关禁闭。  
  
“是因为……”罗依莎没那么容易被蒙混过去，她的声音有些颤抖，因为自己联想到的那个可能性。“是因为前天的事情吗？为了我的任性……你的首领责罚了你？”  
  
K先生挑了挑眉，对罗依莎的想法感到惊讶。“这只是在战斗中受的伤。”他甚至把绷带拆开来给罗依莎看了一下，那确实只是个看上去不太严重的割伤。“我不希望再听到你这样揣测首领，”他一边一圈圈地缠绕绷带，一边说着，“他不是那样严苛的人。”  
  
K先生的语气很严肃，甚至近于严厉。罗依莎瘪瘪嘴，眼睛里蒙了一层薄薄的水雾。她察觉到自己说错话了，恨不得时光能倒流回几秒之前。  
  
等着K先生重新包扎好伤口，罗依莎才犹疑着开口：“要不，还是再等几天……”  
  
“拖得越久，越容易出现意料外的变化。”K先生不赞同地皱起眉，“不需要觉得有负担，假如能从中得到一点袭击者的线索，我们这边也会轻松很多。”  
  
K先生是以执行任务的名义和罗依莎一起出行的。他事先就从首领那里得到了使用攻击类匣的许可，因此对任何可能遭遇的情况都充满信心，未曾料到正是这份自信差点将他们逼入绝境。  
  
二十个携带了指环和匣的敌人在围攻他们。领队者使用的指环，根据目测的火炎纯度，恐怕至少是B级。罗依莎躲在K先生背后，看到他冷静地指挥雷鳗和岚蝙蝠与敌方缠斗。她依旧心醉于这个男人的实力，迷恋着他的从容，却也很清楚，这样下去绝对不行——  
  
罗依莎颤抖起来。她缓慢而坚定地抬起右手，按在了心脏的位置。  
  
“罗依莎。”K先生忽然开口，“不要开匣。”  
  
简直就像是背后长了眼睛。自己的行动完全地被这个男人看穿了。K先生将落入颓势的匣兵器收回，回身抱住罗依莎扑进一处掩体，几束岚属性的光束状火炎擦过掩体，在他们近前造成剧烈的爆炸。  
  
“罗依莎，”K先生用宽阔的后背挡住了飞起的石子，专注地看着罗依莎。那双漂亮的焰瞳在这个昏暗的场所看上去就像是在发光。“罗依莎，不要怕，我会保护你。”  
  
他在说这句话的时候已经下了某种决心。接下来展现在罗依莎面前的是奇迹般的场景：并没有借助指环，也没有开启匣，从男人的额上、掌中，毫无理由地燃起了火炎。和他的虹膜一样的，金红色的火炎。那样明丽温暖的颜色，分明，是属于大空的啊……  
  
“你，难道也是……”实验品？  
  
K先生捂住她的嘴，阻止她说下去。“在这里躲好，等我回来。”  
  
接着，K先生将手按在耳后，揉搓几下，掀起一张轻薄的假面，又随手拽掉黑色的假发，露出一头有些凌乱的棕发。罗依莎吃惊地睁大了眼睛。她认得这张脸，这分明是，那天那个，彭格列首领……  
  
“不要出声。”留下最后的告诫，K先生便从掌心喷射出光柱般的火炎，整个人都仿佛化作了一束流光。罗依莎小心翼翼地扒在掩体的侧面，眼中立即映入了那个人以人类之躯与匣兵器对抗的凛然身姿。他矫健得像一只雄鹰，在空中行动的姿态就像鱼在水里游动那样自然。他赤手空拳地面对凶恶的猛兽，如同神话里斩杀魔兽的英雄。  
  
心脏剧烈地鼓噪起来。那个色彩永远地刻印在了罗依莎的心里，不是炽烈的红，不是耀目的金，是更接近于橙的金红。温暖，而不灼人；明丽，而不张扬。那是大空的色彩，是“那个人”的色彩。是温和、克制，却毋庸置疑的……强大。  
  
她躲回掩体，遵循K先生的嘱咐，安心地等待起来。身上的花纹开始发烫，像是把某种毒素随之注入了血液，让它流遍全身，又灌入心脏。罗依莎蜷缩起身体，闭上眼睛，捂住嘴，乖巧地没有发出任何声音。  
  
同时面对六七只匣动物绝对不是什么好体验。K一开始还努力压制着自己不打算暴露太多，但很快他就发现即使全力应战恐怕也会很吃力，这个悲哀的事实。敌人对他真实的火炎属性感到惊异，不过一时半会儿还没能联想到彭格列十代身上去。但是……指尖蔓延出冰晶，将咆哮的巨蜥冻结在原地。他利用火炎的推动力迅速转向躲过雷击，掌心的火炎发出细微爆鸣，逐渐改变形态，变化成接近于刀刃的模样。  
  
——假如使用了彭格列的独家技能，敌人还会愚蠢到毫无猜测吗……  
  
背后忽然传来异样的响动。他本能地做了个小幅度的回旋，避开可能的攻击才去看发生了什么。冲天的赤橙火柱中，岚眼镜蛇僵直了身体，鳞片变得焦黑。在它的上空，一个人影静静地悬停在那里，缓缓收回右手。  
  
他们花了十分钟来击败所有的敌人，又花了超过二十分钟“善后”。K半跪在敌人面前，快速而精准地破坏脑组织，又将手盖在血糊糊的眼窝上，闭目忏悔：他本不必夺走这些人的性命。  
  
彭格列首领站在一旁，面无表情地等待影武者完成这一切。直到最后一个敌人也“善后”完成，他才冰冷地开口：“我需要一个解释。”  
  
K没有看他。K注视着掩体的方向，轻声道：“先带罗依莎回去吧。”  
  
额上的火炎因为情绪的激荡而涨大了几分。泽田纲吉不可置信地盯着K，无法相信这样的话出自他之口。  
  
“她之前尝试过开匣，现在状态恐怕很不安定。”K依旧半跪在地上，转回头，垂下眼，望着地面。肩上一道近乎见骨的伤口只经过简单处理，在战斗结束的当下已经重新裂开，缓缓地向外渗血。他却像是根本感知不到疼痛，雕塑般保持着原先的姿势。  
  
泽田纲吉往前踏了一步，胸膛剧烈地起伏。他的手握紧又松开，最终，只是从口袋里掏出一个晴属性的匣，丢给K。“你还是先把自己的伤处理好吧！”  
  
他们找到罗依莎的时候，她已经陷入了昏迷。黑色的花纹从脖颈处蔓延上来，爬满了脸颊，让女孩姣好若天使的面容瞬间变得恶鬼般可怖。她的背部鼓胀起来，形成一层半透明的薄膜。无数黑色的东西在里面蠕动，就像是什么生物的幼虫。  
  
泽田纲吉半蹲下来，伸出右手。冰晶从金属手套上绽放，蔓延着包裹住女孩的身体，让她的时间定格于此刻。  
  
“走吧。”  
  
“……啊。”

  
  
K进入房间后就跪了下去。他注视着首领的鞋尖，双手恭顺地垂在身侧。这和三年前一模一样。请求他完成契约的时候，K也是这么做的，跪在他面前，叫他不要意气用事。“纲，我不想被别人用来对付你。别让我难做。”泽田纲吉最见不得这个场景，想到K现在正在为谁而下跪之后，那份心疼又掺杂了些许苦涩。  
  
你现在是为了别人叫我难做啊，言。  
  
“站起来。”泽田纲吉终于开口了。他的声音听上去有些古怪，因为正在压抑某种过于激烈的情绪。“站起来，K。脱掉衣服，到床上去。”  
  
K一言不发地抬起手，开始解扣子。衣服一件一件地丢到旁边，直到上身只剩下缠绕的绷带，他才停手起身，没有任何眼神接触地从泽田纲吉身边走过去，趴在了床上。  
  
泽田纲吉跟着走过去，坐在旁边，将手掌印在光裸的脊背中央，那个显眼的蛇状花纹上。  
  
背叛也存在非主观的情况。设计契约的人不可能不考虑这一点，最初就留下了后门，用于抵御那份即使在里世界也必须隐藏于黑暗的邪恶力量。黑色的锁链一节一节地变化为橙红色，直到赤橙代替黑色锁链包围了蛇纹，将其染作金色。这代表一切正常。  
  
“她不会幻术。”K没有看他，用笃定的口吻说道。  
  
泽田纲吉默不作声地扯下领带。K感觉到布料擦过脸颊的触感，疑惑地转头望过去。接着一件还带着体温的外套就落在了他背上。  
  
“这次事件和罗依莎没有任何关系，只要责罚擅作主张的你就好了，不要难为无辜的罗依莎——你想表达的是这个意思吗？”泽田纲吉尝试用冷硬的语气来质问K，试图让这句话听上去更像是上司指责失职的下属，而不是丈夫指责出轨的妻子。可惜做得不太成功，因为紧接着他又忍不住挖苦了一句：“你就这样维护她？”  
  
幸运的是，K完全没察觉到他话语里的异常——他完全没有往那个方向思考过。“除了我，这里没有人能维护罗依莎了。”他用接近呢喃的声音说着，像是在说给自己听。  
  
泽田纲吉在理解那句话的意思后，感觉浑身的热量都被抽走了。是啊，白天的时候也是这样的，言纲宁愿违规使用大空火炎都不愿意向家族求助。若不是透过火炎连锁感受到异常，用自己遭受刺杀的假消息掩盖住事实，无论是彭格列也好，言纲本人也好，事后都必然要遭受严重的责难。“你是在怀疑彭格列？你在怀疑我？”  
  
后一点比不被信任更让他难受。就算感受到威胁，心里有怀疑，他也从来没有做过对那个女孩不利的事情，甚至因为对方是人体实验的受害者多有关照。可眼下的这个场景，就像是言纲在替那个女孩向他鸣不平似的。  
  
“我不可能怀疑你，我怀疑的是家族内部。”又一次地，K一点都没察觉到他的微妙心绪。“彭格列里的某些人在背后支持着这个项目。目前还没有决定性的证据，但我不得不谨慎。”  
  
接着，K就讲述了之前他们的遭遇。

  
  
按照罗依莎的记忆，她是在很小的时候就被拐卖到菲欧雷托的。她那时大约八九岁，对具体发生了什么已经没有印象，只记得当时不知怎么就跟着一个叫做萨拉的大姐姐走了，随后就和那里的其他孩子一起，接受萨拉的训练。那训练到底是要培养什么，罗依莎至今也搞不明白。印象里自己好像学过一点枪械使用，但多数时候都是在做体能训练，不停地跑步，跑步。在萨拉给她庆祝十五岁生日的时候，一个穿白袍戴眼镜的男人忽然出现，把那里的女孩子们全部叫过来，对着一张纸挨个查看，到了她，眼镜男仔细端详着她的脸，又看看手里的纸，点点头：“就是她。”  
  
随后她就躺上了手术台。之后的几年（按照实验日志，是三年半）都在虫巢里，和无数的蝴蝶与毛虫呆在一起。  
  
脱离虫巢后，处在正常的人类社会里又定期接受心理干预，罗依莎总算逐步恢复了对人类身份的认同性，自行封锁的记忆也渐渐解封。她想起了自己曾经的姓氏，于是就求助了自己唯一能求助的对象，希望K先生能够帮助找到父母的线索。  
  
K根据罗依莎回忆的细节进行排查，很快就从十几户“贝鲁奇”中锁定了一户人家。他首先去拜访了对方，确认这对夫妻只是为女儿的失踪痛苦自责的受害者，而非牵涉在内的人，才决定带着罗依莎一起去拜访，进行最终确认。  
  
“但是，我们到达之后，看到的只有两具尸体。”K顿了一下，试图压抑内心的痛苦。因为自己的轻率行动失去性命的普通人，因为自己的无力而再次受到伤害的罗依莎，还有因为他的任性惹上麻烦的首领。这次他做错了太多事情，不仅仅是为了维护罗依莎，只是考虑着那些过错，他就觉得自己有必要从首领这里得到惩罚。  
  
在看到尸体的霎那，K就意识到了陷阱的存在。他立即揽过还没有反应过来的女孩，直接用背部撞碎玻璃逃脱房屋。随后，他们先前呆着的地方就发生了爆炸。  
  
“K先生！刚才，那两个人是……”  
  
“被卷入的普通人。”K用极快的语速回答。他单手抱住罗依莎，另一只手伸到腰间，通过强行灌注死气之炎的方式将雾匣开启。弥漫的雾气能给他们至少提供五分钟的缓冲时间，趁这个时候必须确认敌人的方位和数量，然后决定如何作战或者……逃跑！  
  
罗依莎紧紧地抓住他的衣服。也许是从那份温暖里获得了一点思考的勇气，也许只是天生的敏锐，她终于意识到了。  
  
“那是……爸爸妈妈，刚才在那里的……”罗依莎的声音在颤抖。坐在沙发上拿着报纸的男人。端着一杯茶要走过去的女人。就和活着的时候一样，只是双眼毫无生气，像是两尊栩栩如生的蜡像。  
  
K伸向岚匣的手顿了一下，在半途中改变方向，拍了拍罗依莎的背。罗依莎从那沉默中得到了答案。她连悲伤的时间都被剥夺，紧接着就要在自己也会死亡的恐惧中躲避追杀。

  
  
“实际上追杀的人有三波。第一波人的目的似乎是带走罗依莎，但他们在对我下手时不知为何充满顾忌……”可当时他伪装的只是一个和彭格列有关系的普通打手，为了达成目的甚至不惜违背禁令杀害普通人的那些人，凭什么不敢对他下杀手呢？“而且他们的通讯技术，是彭格列独有的。再加上我们的行踪应该只有家族里的人知道，我不得不怀疑，是家族内部出了问题。”  
  
泽田纲吉也认同K的判断。现在他强迫自己让思路回到黑手党的斗争上。“我会彻查这件事。最多到明天晚上，我会给你一份名单，到时候你再逐个去调查。”  
  
他的声音里压抑着怒火。由他所率领的彭格列有几个绝对不能触碰的底线，人体实验正是其中之一。很难相信在经历过清洗运动之后还残余着这样的毒瘤，假若真的存在的话，就算顾及到当前的紧张局势，他也必须再进行一次清洗了。  
  
“另外……这段时间暂时不要接触罗依莎，我会催促技术部的人加快进度，医疗部的心理医生也会好好照顾她的。”一半是出于安全考虑，一半是出于私心，他如此命令道。  
  
K闭上眼睛应了一声，将这条指令当作惩罚接受了。


	5. Chapter 5

罗依莎最近与一只小鸟建立起了友情。那个有着青色尾羽的小家伙总会在早晨用喙敲打玻璃，等她打开窗户，喂它面包屑和小坚果。  
  
“笃、笃、笃”，看吧，那孩子又来了。罗依莎放下手上的书籍，捧着一只小铁罐，脚步轻盈地走向窗台。“久等啦，阿祖拉——”  
  
她的声音戛然而止。铁罐从她手中滑落，掉在地上，咣啷啷地，许久才安静下来。  
  
“K、K先生？！”  
  
罗依莎连忙拉开窗户，又往后退了几步。扒在窗框上的男人像只灵巧的猫那样翻了进来，还未站稳，就被女孩扑进了怀里。“K先生，K先生……”罗依莎揪住K先生的衣服，呜咽着一遍遍呼唤对方，“你怎么消失了那么多天，我还以为……”  
  
K先生用柔和的目光注视着她的发顶，将女孩纤细的肢体庇护在双臂之间。“罗依莎，”他闭上眼睛，把下巴搁在女孩的头上。“对不起。”  
  
这反倒让女孩哭得更厉害了。K先生轻轻拍打着她的背部，等到她哭声渐歇，才轻柔地推开了她。“把眼泪擦一擦，换件衣服。”K先生一边说，一边取下面具。那下面依旧是一张陌生的脸——一张假脸。“我要带你出去一趟。”

  
  
他们没有去任何特别的地方，不定下目的地，就这样漫步于街头，像一对普通的情侣。K先生手里拎着四五个装着小吃的袋子，等罗依莎吃完了，向他讨要新的一袋。有些分量太大的，罗依莎会撒娇说吃不下、要长胖了，随后双手捏着袋子举到他面前。他就低头咬一口，告诉她：“没有下毒。”然后他们都笑起来。  
  
等到所有食物都被消灭，K先生从口袋里掏出一方手帕，捧起罗依莎的手，替她擦除每一根手指上的油渍。她趁着K先生低着头，悄悄去看他的脸，不料那双漂亮的焰色眸子忽然改变了注视的方向，望着她，里面盛着浅淡的笑意。那就像是两团小火苗，点燃了她身上的某根引线，一路烧下去，到脸颊，到喉咙，到心脏。  
  
那火焰叫她变得忸怩起来，垂下头，却又为看不到他的眼睛感到不舍，视线仍牢牢地与他相连。于是她抬起已经变干净的那只手，指向自己的嘴角。“应该先擦这里才对吧？”  
  
K先生放下她的最后一根手指，将用完的手帕简单折叠后塞回口袋。“用手帕不干净。”  
  
眼前的脸忽然放大了。罗依莎下意识地合上眼，长长的睫毛蝶翼般轻颤。有什么柔软的东西触碰着她，粗糙，却很温暖。K先生十分克制地，只用舌头细细描摹她的唇，而不是粗鲁地要进入、掠夺。那份珍惜的心情让她想要落泪。  
  
“好过分……”罗依莎把发烫的脸颊埋入面前人的怀里，“真是太过分了，K先生。明明用着虚假的容貌，虚假的名字，却做出这样令人误会的事情……”  
  
K先生温柔地用手指摩挲她鬓角的发，微凉的指腹擦过耳后，激起一阵细小的电流。“我不能随意露出真容，这会给我的首领带来麻烦。”  
  
“又是你的首领！”罗依莎有些气恼地推开他，“你究竟和他是什么关系？孪生兄弟？复制人？”  
  
K先生将食指抵在她唇上，阻止她继续猜测。“他是我的首领。”随后，不等罗依莎继续生气，他便俯下身，凑近女孩的耳畔。  
  
“Kogoto。”  
  
“……诶？”  
  
“我的真名。”  
  
他直起身，看到罗依莎因惊讶而睁大的双眼。于是他弯了弯唇角，抬手撩起她的额发，换用母语低喃：“我的女孩，你是我的星星。”  
  
感受到额上的温度，即使听不懂那异国的语言，罗依莎也奇异地读懂了，这个男人的心。

  
  
“复仇者监狱要求销毁一切实验资料，包括剩余的实验品。”K一回来就从首领那里听到了这个消息。首领把笔记本电脑一合，在桌上交错双手，望向他。“我会劝说他们等待我们‘消除威胁’，将罗依莎身上的匣拔除，但之后罗依莎恐怕还是要听那边的安排。”  
  
K忽然有些庆幸自己这身属于影武者的装扮。面具足以将情绪遮挡得严严实实，而斗篷也掩盖了不自觉的肢体动作。短暂的静默后，他听到自己冷静的声音：“不能让罗依莎留下来吗？”  
  
“我们没理由留下她。”首领此时并不是因为私心而冷酷，K很清楚这一点。他毕竟是彭格列的首领，被整个里世界当作“最值得尊敬的人”，不可能不考虑家族，无底线地发善心。“罗依莎没有加入彭格列的意愿，这样庇护和家族没有任何关系的她，只会让其他家族猜疑彭格列有暗中继续‘融合实验’的野心。”  
  
“她还会遭受威胁，”K紧接着他的声音说道，这几乎可以视作一个粗鲁的打断，“那些人的身份还没有完全查出来，没有彭格列的庇佑，她根本没法活下去。”  
  
首领一时没有说话。那双遗传自母亲、总是包容地注视着所有人的棕色眼睛忽然变得锐利起来。“K，”首领放缓了语速，一个单词一个单词地说着，声音不大，却充满压迫力，“你最近，是不是过于关注那个女孩了？”  
  
心脏剧烈地抽动了几下。他低下头避开那利剑似的目光，弯了弯因为变冷而有些僵硬的手指，在脑中飞速思考合理的解释。但首领似乎并不是要从他这里得到一个回答。对首领来说，那恐怕是最无关紧要的东西。  
  
“匣的拔除完成后，我会找一个合适的家庭收养罗依莎。”仿佛之前只是随意地抛出了一个问题，首领又恢复了正常的语气。或许是为了表明自己在谈公事，他没有像往常那样使用母语，而是切换成了意大利语。“她会去一个没有黑手党的国家，过上普通人的生活，好好上学，在学校里遇到很多同龄人。她会交往几个好朋友，也许还会遇上一个好小伙子，在那些的陪伴下，她能得到在我们这里得不到的东西，她会慢慢忘记曾经的遭遇。”  
  
尽管首领说得足够委婉，他还是被那个词狠狠地刺激到了。多年的训练让他保持住了冷静，不至于在首领面前失态，还能装作什么都没发生那样听下去。  
  
“出于监视目的，彭格列会派人暗中保护罗依莎——你明白这种保护的可靠程度，对吧？当然，按照规矩，委员会和复仇者监狱也要出人，不过那不影响我们的目的。这样的保护会持续三十年。”首领很耐心地向他解释这些条例化的事项。首领本来没必要向影武者解释这些。影武者只需要无条件地服从首领就可以了，不必也不应知道这些指令的目的。拥有思想的兵器是一种潜伏的威胁，随时可能爆发的火山，无论是对使用者来说，还是对兵器本身来说，都是这样的。  
  
所以，首领想要向他传达的信息是……  
  
“你是不相信我会妥当安排罗依莎的事情，还是……即使这样，也不能满意呢？”  
  
K在此时确认了一件事。首领确实是在责备他。不，与其说是“责备”，倒不如说是“指责”。出于连他自己都不甚明晰的某种情绪，他抬起头，看向了首领。  
  
和他长着同一张脸的男人坐在那里。没有笑容，因为在等待他的回答，抿着唇，神情有些严肃。那个男人坐在华丽的办公桌后面，穿着做工考究的高级西装，不需要带面具，不需要做出任何伪装。交错的十指上，镶嵌着海蓝色宝石的指环异常显眼。那是八年前他没能得到的东西。  
  
他们的差异明明那么小。他们的差异却又那么大。  
  
他忽然就回想起了几小时前的景象。他带着罗依莎去爬山。那座山不算高，坐缆车很快就能登顶，从那里可以俯瞰整座城。许多游人都喜欢在这里拍照，作为来过此地的证明。屋瓦迎着早晨的阳光，反射出金灿灿的光，那就像是笼罩在神明的光辉里的，天使所居住的城市。而他要把他的天使送入那里，她是单程票，他拿了回程票。  
  
山顶有些风，他怕罗依莎受凉，就把外套脱下，叫她披着。两只空荡荡的袖子连同宽大衣摆被吹得飘起，像是舒展的蝶翼。在那中间是少女纤弱而柔美的身躯，仿佛一阵风就能吹走，仿佛轻轻一握就会死亡。  
  
他们坐在一块巨石上。因为日期和时间的缘故，山上没什么游客，到了这里竟然空无一人。像是落入了世界的巇隙，错位的时空里，只剩下他们两人在这里。罗依莎摇晃着双腿咯咯地笑，K先生K先生，你怎么告诉了我真名，又不敢让我叫？你怎么总是把衬衫扣子扣到最上面，不怕热吗？你为什么到了这样的地方，还不敢说出那句话？  
  
是啊。他不敢做出那些对普通人来说再正常不过的事情。他不能解下哪怕是最靠上的衣扣，因为那样已足够让别人看到他身上的纹路，那是代表他“属于”某个男人的烙印。首领，他能这样称呼，是因为首领的纵容。他本应将那个男人尊称为主人，他的全部：力量、性命与自由，都是主人的私有物品，要如何处置，主人的优先权甚至高于他自身。这就是那个人曾经一度非常抵触影武者的设置，甚至不惜与家族内的长者对抗也不愿完成契约的理由，而他自己当年，也是确切地理解了这些之后才下定决心的。  
  
但是。现在，二十二岁的他忽然意识到了十四岁的他忽略的东西。那是他以为不重要，实际上比他想象的要沉重得多的枷锁。  
  
影武者必须将全部的人生奉献给自己的主人。在那里没有安插其他人的余地。  
  
那个黑暗的念头就这样出现了。像是蛇的低语。‘首领肯定不需要这样处处小心翼翼吧。’  
  
是啊。‘如果是首领的话，也不会需要面对这样的质问吧。’  
  
“不……没有。”嘴唇蠕动着。声音自发地从喉咙里挤了出来。“我……并不想……质疑您的决定。”  
  
违心的话语。他在向首领说谎，这是个危险的标志，说明听话的兵器正在逐渐背离自己的主人。可矛盾的是，他正是为了巩固自己的忠心才说出这些话的，若说对于首领而言这些只是无力的借口，于他自身这更多地是在自我劝告。“我只是在迷茫，不知道该用怎样的态度去面对她。我想要从您这里得到指引，想要知道您希望我如何对待她。”  
  
接下来的那段沉默让他心底升起不安。终于，首领开口了，依旧是缓慢、压抑的语气。“你想要从我这里得到的是行动的指示，还是继续亲近她的借口？”  
  
你是要从我这里得到允许，以便消除良心上的歉疚。你对自己的错误没有丝毫的反省，甚至还想得到更多的纵容。这是首领没有说出口的严厉指控。而他一句都无法反驳。  
  
“从见到那个女孩开始，你的行动就一直在偏离常规。你把大量的时间耗在她身上，找一切理由待在她身边，即使同我在一起时也总是提起她。你为她做出许多荒唐任性的事情，这与你的性格和身份一点都不相称。你所做的已经远远超出了‘责任心’的范畴，反倒像是……”首领在这里可疑地停顿了一下，“在迷恋她一样。”  
  
迷恋……么。先前也有人说过类似的话。回程的路上他们遇到一个自称是罗依莎表哥的轻浮男性，笑眯眯地问他，是以什么身份站在罗依莎身边的。他无法不将那个人视作可疑人物，对其百般戒备，尽管那个人拥有同样微卷的银发和紫罗兰色的双眼，而罗依莎也像是回想起什么，不确定地唤了一声“白兰哥哥”。他对那个男人生出一股没有道理的怒火，只因为罗依莎毫无戒心地从对方手上接过糖果。也是注意到他冰冷的眼神，白兰才会问出那个问题，像是在质问他：你凭什么摆出生气的姿态呢？简直就像是在发泄妒火，可悲的男人。  
  
我是否迷恋着罗依莎？他自问，而后狠狠否决。那份心情不是一个轻飘飘的“迷恋”就能总结的，比那更深沉，更狂热，更虔诚。从初见开始，在与束缚于白丝间的纤细少女对视的那一刻起，从女孩勉力勾起嘴角向他露出微笑的那一刻起，他已经被捕获了。想要拯救她，这个念头不知何时，变质成了“想要由我来拯救她”。他无可救药地，怜爱着这个女孩。  
  
但是他不具备那样的自由。他半阖了眼，感到有些呼吸不畅。也许是因为面具太闷人了吧。“我不具备那样的权利。”他终于厘清了自己的想法，通过接近自残的自我剖析，“如果您觉得我应当受到惩罚，请尽管惩罚我；如果您觉得我不应过度地关注她……”在这里，他短暂地停顿了一下，因为所想象到的未来。某个不认识的男人会代替自己站在罗依莎身边，抚摸她微卷而蓬松的发，注视着她紫水晶般漂亮的眼睛呼唤她的名字。那个男人会自豪地宣称，自己是罗依莎的恋人、丈夫，能够光明正大地同她牵手，拥吻，甚至……做出更亲密的事情。那时他甚至没有资格去提出异议。  
  
就像在离别的时候，当罗依莎眼角噙着泪，问他这是不是最后一次见面的时候，他只能这样回答，“我的身体不属于自己，我能给你的只有这颗心。”这有什么意义？不过是一个无力担当的男人对他的爱人能说出的最令人作呕的自我辩解。  
  
“这样的话……”  
  
“……我不会再去见她，如果这是您的期望。”

  
  
窒息感。这是泽田纲吉最初的感受。  
  
空气是这样一种东西。它似乎在任何你需要的时候都在你身边，因而常常被忽视了存在，只有在失去时才能察觉到那是多么不可缺少的东西。  
  
现在就有人要像掠夺空气一样，把某个同等级的存在从他身边夺走了。  
  
这是以悔过为名的谴责，以退让为由的控诉。K究竟想要表达什么？难不成他是那个拆散他们的恶人，是他们之间感情的障碍？他凭什么要担当这样不名誉的角色呢？  
  
“你仿佛想说，是我在逼迫你。”他从椅子上站了起来，声音微微颤抖着。“可事实分明是你在逼迫我。指环战也好，影武者的事也好，还有火炎连锁……每一次都是这样，每一次都是这样，你从来只是自顾自地做你觉得正确的事情，你觉得这是最优选项，可你从来没有考虑过我会有怎样的感受！”  
  
已经无法继续用“彭格列十代”的身份说话了。这八年里淤积的情绪猛然爆发出来，愤怒、委屈，混合着自我厌恶，让他把里包恩的教导丢了个干净。他想要发火，尽管这想法已接近于无理取闹。他当然有资格这么做。泽田纲吉当然有资格对泽田言纲任性。“我花了那么长时间……来接受这些现实，接受你硬塞给我的一切，现在呢！你难道是想要反悔了吗？！”  
  
言纲垂下眼，避开了他的诘问。“……对不起。”  
  
对方忽然示弱的表现反倒让他无法发作下去了。泽田纲吉做了几次深呼吸让自己平静下来，感觉热量从太阳穴转移到了眼眶。  
  
“我明明……”他咬住下唇，试图把软弱的呜咽全部咽回嗓子里去。彭格列首领是不能哭的，他应该早就从里包恩那里毕业了。“我明明，是为了让你能够回归原本的生活才拼尽全力要打败你的。一直以来，拼命地想做一个合格的首领，也是为了让你不必背负彭格列的‘罪’。然后，你一次次地把我的努力变成了笑话。”他也半跪下来，平视着言纲的双眼，轻声说着，“我想要什么，我希望的是什么，你从来没关心过，一次都没有。”  
  
等待了几秒钟后，他如愿地听到了言纲的声音：“你究竟想让我怎么做？”  
  
他想让言纲做什么？他想把言纲束缚在身边，想对言纲做出亲密的行为，想让言纲用信任依赖的眼神看着自己；可他也希望言纲能够真正地得到幸福，希望言纲无论如何都不会讨厌自己，希望言纲能够按照自己的想法行动。这想法是否太过贪心了呢？是否已经铸成罪业了呢？  
  
“言，”抬起手，指尖触及面具的边缘。这个动作有些过分亲密，简直就像是恋人之间的狎昵。有一瞬间他差点要忍不住亲吻的念头，但很快理智就提醒他，他们之间隔着的不仅仅是一副制式面具。“我……”  
  
滴——滴滴——滴滴——  
  
他们一起朝发声的方向看了过去。桌角的圆球投影出红色的半透明立牌，上面绘着岚的标志。“是隼人……”泽田纲吉懊恼地嘟囔了一句，“艾泽拉斯的事情这么快就出结果了？”  
  
他很快地调整好情绪，回到椅子上，简单整理一番衣襟，这才按下接通键。  
  
请求会面的果然是狱寺隼人。十代岚守很罕见地表现出犹豫的样子，吞吞吐吐地说，有个人无论如何都想见首领一面。  
  
“是谁？”  
  
“……罗依莎。”  
  
泽田纲吉很吃惊，又有种“果然如此”的感觉。他打了个手势示意准备隐蔽身形的影武者留下，随后用手边一个简单的小装置发送了电子通行许可证。  
  
进门后，狱寺显然被大大咧咧地站在办公室里的影武者吓了一跳。他让眼神在那斗篷上停留了一瞬，很快就装作那里不存在任何事物，向首领汇报大致的情况。随后他退了一步，让出身后的女孩，这场谈话的真正主角。  
  
泽田纲吉打量着面前的银发女孩。她身上一点都看不出两周前柔弱瑟缩的模样，气势汹汹地瞪着他，那神情让他产生了很不好的预感。  
  
“彭、彭格列！我想要以菲欧雷托幸存者的名义和您谈判！”  
  
这句话显然让在场的三个男人都很意外。狱寺惊疑不定地低呼了一声罗依莎的名字，似乎他也不知道会有这样的发展。K外摆脚尖，肌肉紧绷，做好了随时阻止的准备。泽田纲吉是表面上最平静的一个，他交错双手，略微前倾身体，脸上自然而然地露出亲和的笑容。  
  
“那么，你是想和我谈什么呢，罗依莎？”  
  
“我、我希望和您进行一场交换、我是说，交易。”罗依莎说得有些磕磕绊绊。她显然不具备和高社会地位的人谈笑风生的天赋，从僵硬的肢体语言和有些游移的目光就能看出她的紧张和恐惧。但是，与此同时，有某种他还尚未知晓的勇气在支撑着她，让她敢于以这样的身份站在里世界的王面前，狂妄地提出平等交易的请求。她用自以为隐晦（实际上在场的三个人都发现了）的眼神瞥了旁边没有存在感的斗篷人一眼，似乎从对方那里得到了鼓励，以不可思议地流畅程度说出了接下来的话。  
  
“以我加入彭格列为条件，我想要从您那里索取一件东西，那就是——”她猛地指向K，“那个人的自由！”  
  
泽田纲吉花了一点时间来理解这句话。随后他无法抑制地弯起嘴角，笑出了声。难道这个人不知废了多大力气来到这里，就是为了说这种毫无逻辑的蠢话吗？自由——谁的自由，言纲的自由？那完全轮不到一个外人来同他讨论，从旁人口中说出的这句话简直是一种侮辱，同时对他们两人的侮辱。  
  
“我不明白你的意思，罗依莎小姐。”他摊了摊手，脸上的表情不变，眼底却没有分毫笑意，“想要加入彭格列，找你身后这位先生就行了。”他用眼神指了指皱着眉的狱寺，“当然，还需要一些考核，彭格列不是人人都能随意加入的。很明显这不能作为筹码，请重新考虑一下吧。”  
  
他以为这样能让对方冷静下来，仔细思考一番自己的错误，没想到罗依莎一脸讶然，好像他才是说错话的那个。“你……您说什么？我当然不是指作为普通成员加入，是说这个啊，这个！”她指了指心脏的位置，“加入之后，我会接受任何的研究，只要弄清楚这个的原理，也能成为强大的战力……你让K先生把我捡回来，叫我每天接受检查，不就是为了这个吗！”  
  
“罗依莎！”K忽然低吼了一声，制止女孩继续说下去。泽田纲吉不带情绪地看了他一眼。K自知逾越，闭上嘴后退一步，让自身融入阴影中。狱寺神色阴沉地盯着地面，看上去也很想吼上这么一句。他应该已经在后悔自己先前的决定了。  
  
“救助还保留有人性的实验品是彭格列的基本原则，每日的检查是为了寻找稳定和压制那个东西的方法，让你不必继续受到伤害。”泽田纲吉声音低沉地开口，“彭格列不会使用由反人类的实验获得的力量。”  
  
罗依莎撇撇嘴，小声嘀咕了什么。看口型，似乎是在说“冠冕堂皇”。  
  
“那就是菲欧雷托的情报？或者贝鲁奇？”因为恼怒和烦躁，也因为面前的彭格列首领没有自己想象中那么严厉，罗依莎的语气变得愈发随便，“任何我拥有的东西，只要您想要，就可以当作交换条件。不然今天哪怕是强行开匣，我也要把这个人从这里救出去——”  
  
“住口！”  
  
这次喝止罗依莎的仍然是K。不仅如此，他甚至闪身来到罗依莎面前，背对着首领，摆出防备的姿态。“已经够了，罗……再说出这样威胁的话，我会将你视作刺客。”  
  
“K先生？！”  
  
她恐怕不会想到，最先阻止她的竟然是想要“拯救”的情人吧。紫色的大眼睛里流露出惊愕和受伤，那双眼睛好像之前也在某个讨人厌的家伙脸上见到过，是杰索家族的那个首领吧，一个口蜜腹剑的危险角色。  
  
“道歉，然后从这里出去。”  
  
“你在说什么啊？我可是为了救你才……”  
  
“没搞清楚情况的人是你。趁着还没酿成大祸，请立即道歉。”  
  
无聊的戏码。泽田纲吉没想到自己有一天还能亲眼目睹这种三流电视剧里的情节，而其中一位参演者还是言纲。后一点让他有些笑不出来。他当然知道言纲的想法，表面上的责备不过是为了维护，言纲知道他的性格，宽容、忍让，不会因为一个小女孩的无礼大发雷霆，也不会因为受到对个人的轻侮而滥用权力、或是迁怒。想到言纲正在“利用”这一点，泽田纲吉又觉得心情差了几分。  
  
“你——！什么都不明白的人是你才对！我已经知道你的身份了，Kogoto！”  
  
罗依莎忽然又扔下一个炸弹。  
  
“……言，你连这个都告诉她了么。”泽田纲吉不知道自己是用怎样的心情说出这句话的。他应当想到很多，比如这个女孩知道了太多关于影武者、关于言纲的秘密，这已经构成了足够的威胁，之后又要怎样妥善处理。但他提不起精神来想这些。言连真名都告诉她了，是不是连他们的兄弟身份、那个诅咒、甚至连指环战的落败也一并讲了？言背叛了曾经的觉悟。  
  
言背叛了他。  
  
“如果你知道他的身份，就该知道之前的话有多么不合理了。”他稍微提高声音，用缓慢而不容辩驳的语调说着，“我想，这场闹剧已经可以结束了。”  
  
“才不是闹剧！”罗依莎绕过挡在面前的K，抬起双手，就要狠狠地拍在桌面上，却被一只手抓住了胳膊。这次阻拦她的是狱寺。  
  
狱寺强硬地拉开了她。“适可而止吧！”忠诚的岚守显然在努力压制自己的怒火。他很迅速地控制住对方，随后才羞愧地向首领道歉。“十代目，都是因为我……”  
  
“好了。”泽田纲吉打了个“停止”的手势，他不想在外人面前批评自家守护者的过失，“我们之后再来谈论这个问题。现在，先请你送罗依莎小姐回去吧。”  
  
狱寺沉声应下，却因为这一刻的松懈而让罗依莎挣脱开来。“所以说！你为什么要这么防备Kogoto！明明他是你的弟弟，他绝对不会背叛你啊！”  
  
泽田纲吉脸上的笑容消失了。  
  
“我比任何人都清楚他的忠诚。”在这场对话里，他第一次用“泽田纲吉”，而非“彭格列十代”的口吻说话。这是一次非刻意的情绪外泄，是绝对会被里包恩狠狠教训的重大失误。“再这样下去，我只能认为你是在挑拨了，罗依莎小姐。之前我就想问了，你为什么如此关注我的护卫呢？”  
  
K猛地转头看向他。狱寺也意识到问题所在，神情一肃。只有罗依莎完全没察觉到言外之意——不，也许是装出来的呢，反而表露出了……自信的神态。  
  
“那当然是因为！我喜欢他！”  
  
K阻拦的手停止在半空中。  
  
“我喜欢会在我痛苦的时候给我读诗，明明尝不到甜味也陪我一起吃点心的K先生，喜欢身为人类而不是属于教父的工具的Kogoto！”罗依莎终于成功地将双手拍在了华丽的木制桌面上，“所以，为了让他能再一次露出那个笑容，属于人类的那个微笑——就算拼上一切，我也会把他从这里、从你手下拯救出来！”  
  
满室寂静。终于，泽田纲吉轻笑了一声，用手指敲了敲桌面，没有看罗依莎，而是转向狱寺。“隼人，联系一下雾守……”  
  
“等等！”K以急迫的语气出声阻止。这样的举动对他的身份来说是很不妥当的，除非用上那个他在今天之前几乎从未使用过的隐藏底牌。但他不会这样做。他不应该这样做。“她只是不懂事而已，没必要这样怀疑……”  
  
“K，我以为你是不会感情用事的。”泽田纲吉并不打算在这里心软，因为他比任何人都在乎言纲。他比在场的任何一个人都更有资格关心言纲的事情。“你处理过很多类似的情况，不是吗？”  
  
“我知道……但是，她不一样。”K低声回答。这听上去像是个软弱的辩解。泽田纲吉有些悲伤地垂下眼，随后将目光重新聚焦于影武者身上，正要说什么，却再一次被打断。  
  
“纲。”仿佛还嫌不够似的，K取下面具，用恳求的眼神望向他，“哥。”  
  
即使在幼时也极少听到的音节狠狠刺入他的心脏。顺着血液输送往全身的痛楚宣告着彻底的溃败。  
  
泽田纲吉低下头，半阖了眼。“隼人，送罗依莎小姐回去吧。”  
  
之后，无论是女孩不舍的眼神，还是言纲因担忧而皱起的眉，都没再映入他的眼中了。


	6. Chapter 6

“所以，最后到底怎样了呢？”  
  
罗依莎拽住K先生的胳膊晃来晃去。她关心——却不过分焦虑，还能像这样见面就说明结果不算太坏。  
  
“只是好好地谈了一场。”

  
  
K推开门，无声地走入昏暗的房间。良好的夜视力使得他的行动没有受到太大影响，不过考虑到存在于这里的另一个人，K还是首先抬手放在开关的位置，打算按下去。  
  
“……别开灯。”  
  
一个沙哑的声音从前方传来。K顺着发声的位置望过去，只看到了黑色的椅背。那是很明显的拒绝姿态。于是他收回手，逆着光走向落地窗的方向，同那个人一起向外望去。此时已经看不到太阳了，唯有被霞光浸染的臃肿云层证明着它的存在。暗红的色泽让他回想起匣兵器普及前，偶尔会在医疗室看到的情景：丢弃在铁桶内、无人处理的医疗废物，纱布、止血绷带，还有——棉花。大团大团的棉花，浸了血，干涸的血迹比起红更接近于褐，带着点黑。就像眼前的云。  
  
“你是要说火炎连锁的事情吗？”  
  
那个人先开口了。  
  
仿佛感应到什么，诅咒留下的纹印开始隐隐作痛。细微的灼痛以后脊为源头，顺着锁链的走向逐渐蔓延到全身。他并不惊讶那个人的敏锐，可直面这份直白的压力确实超出了他的预计。他以为自己做好了准备，而实际上完全没有。在大脑反应过来之前，身体已经做出了决定：一边的膝盖下沉，重重地碰撞地面。这个代表忠诚的动作现在看来讽刺无比，他也失去了亲吻那枚指环的资格。  
  
所以他让另一边的膝盖也垂了下来，阖上眼，缓慢地垂首，让额头抵在了那人的膝弯。透过额发，依稀能知觉西装裤的粗糙触感，和人体所辐射的热力。  
  
“……对不起。”  
  
好半天他都没有听到那个人的声音，只能从略微急促和错乱的呼吸声中察觉到对方的情绪不稳。“我宁愿你这句道歉是说给另一个人听的。”闷闷的声音，像是小孩子发脾气。他能够明白那个人的意思，是想要把这件事处理成闹矛盾——对，他们之间的一点小小的摩擦，家人间的小冲突。但他不可能给出对方所期待的回应。在发生了这么多事情之后，他不能轻轻松松地文过饰非，不能这样辜负那孩子的信任。  
  
“我不能用道歉来敷衍她。”K努力尝试用最柔和的方式来谈论自己的态度，可惜不太成功，“对不起。”  
  
“哈——”一声短促的，含着嘲讽意味的苦笑。所以你就能这样来敷衍我了吗？他听出那个人的质问。  
  
“你猜到我会同意，对吗？我早就说过不希望你当影武者，也不想用那个东西来束缚你，所以……”那个人短暂地停顿了一下，试图掩饰话音里的哽咽，“我会高高兴兴地给你解开诅咒，也会安排你成为常规成员，这样就好了吧。”  
  
在难过啊，纲。他被这个声音牵动，忽然也觉得心里难受起来。他被卡在两难的狭缝里，选择任何一边都意味着伤害另一边。所以他才需要坚定地做出抉择。“这样还不够。你明明知道我当初为什么一定要做影武者。”那是唯一能让他们共存的途径。“彭格列有两种方法来处理非继承人的血脉者，”他抬起头，仰望那个弧度略显锋利的侧脸。纲没有看着他。“我希望申请另一种处置方式。”  
  
“另一种……”  
  
“另一种。”泽田纲吉缓慢地重复了一遍，忽然噤声。过了许久，他才用没有感情的干涸声音说道：“你要彻底离开我？”  
  
封印火炎，不仅仅是封印来自初代血脉的力量，而是将体内波动转化为火炎的通路堵塞，使得依靠指环放出火炎的可能也被抹消。将经受了种种残酷训练所得到的实力全部抛弃，把在这个世界同他一起留下的回忆尽数烧却。这是，另一种方法的含义。对泽田纲吉而言，这个决定等同于要把他们之间的纠葛轻描淡写地否定掉了。  
  
“纲……”言纲轻轻地唤了他一声，接着就缄默了。  
  
泽田纲吉长久地注视着血红的云层。直到鲜血干涸。直到最后一丝光芒也被吞没。他思考了很多，又像是什么都没想，任凭自身的意识被那迫近的黑暗吞噬。  
  
然后他听到言纲的声音。  
  
“我不会成为你的威胁。”平静，坚定。言纲一旦做出决定就会义无反顾地前行，当这份坚持同他的理念相悖时，泽田纲吉以为那是最教他痛苦的时候。他曾经这样认为。  
  
“同样，我也不会成为她的威胁。”  
  
果然。泽田纲吉勉强拉扯嘴角，握在扶手上的那只手忽然用力。他在此刻明确了一个事实，那就是，泽田言纲终于把另外的人放在了比他更重要的位置上。  
  
椅子被他起身的粗暴动作推向一旁。他向同一个方向退了一步，然后在言纲震惊的眼神中跪了下去。他抬起手，首先取下了那副面具，然后执起对方的手，放在了自己的咽喉。  
  
“你会杀死我吗？”  
  
焰色的眸睁大了。手指所禁锢的肢体正在尝试抽离。“你在、说什么……”  
  
“如果我要杀死她，你会杀死我吗？”他更加用力地将对方的手指按向大动脉的位置，“告诉我，你的回答。”  
  
“别、别开玩笑了！你有什么理由要这么做？”  
  
“……火炎。”  
  
“——！”  
  
那个惊讶的眼神刺痛了他。言纲本该比他更早发现这件事情。而被蒙蔽的原因……他再清楚不过了。  
  
“能够开启匣兵器的钥匙是火炎，那么对它的探究也需要从火炎的来源上入手——很容易有人产生这样的想法吧。最初能够使用火炎的Vongola Primo的后代，除了九代目之外只剩下我们了。想要藉由你来接近我，或者一开始的目标就是你——这是很自然的推论。”  
  
握在掌中的，属于另一个人的手，一根根地收拢了手指。“她是受害者。”  
  
他无力地拉扯了一下嘴角，眼里透露着悲哀。“你在试图用感性反驳。你以前不会这么做。”  
  
言纲偏过头，盯着窗框的位置。“她改变了我很多。”  
  
“她改变了你太多。”他惨笑一声，慢慢地松开手。“甚至，让你愿意为了她，站在我的对立面上。”  
  
“我没有——”  
  
“那就回答我。”他掰过言纲的头，逼迫言纲直视着自己，“假如我不允许你再接近她，假如我认为有必要排除她的威胁，你会与我战斗吗？”  
  
双手所接触的身体在剧烈地喘息。没有得到回答。没有得到绝望的回答，但正是没有得到即刻的回应，才让他陷入更深层次的绝望。  
  
“……这个时间点，应该已经施展成功了吧，幻术。”  
  
“？！”  
  
“技术部的准备工作已经全部完成了，最多三天，应该就能——”  
  
泽田纲吉挡开言纲的手。他们在办公桌与墙壁之间的狭小空间拳脚相交，默契地没有使用火炎。几分钟后泽田纲吉气喘吁吁地把言纲压制在身下：他的近战能力比不上自己的弟弟，但言纲从来没有在类似的对战中赢过他：言纲碍于过去的印象总是心怀顾忌，惯于处处留手；他却从幼时便深知言纲的强大，永远拼尽全力。  
  
“你要对她做什么！”  
  
“我不会告诉你。”泽田纲吉俯下身，紧挨着那同气质不符的柔软褐发，在言纲的耳畔用气音轻语，“至少不是现在。”  
  
他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，以略快于正常水平的速度起伏。即使没有任何商量或是刻意的控制，那呼吸的频率依旧完全相同。他们从对方那里得到饱胀着情绪的灼热空气，又将同样的温度回馈。泽田纲吉长久地凝视身下的赤金眼瞳，从满溢的焦虑与痛苦中切实地分离出一丝更加负面的东西。  
  
那是，“恨意”啊。  
  
他忽然低低地笑了起来。喑哑的、破碎的声音交织成悲哀的乐曲。“现在，这里，你还有一个选择。”  
  
下一刻，情势逆转。  
  
他仍然牢牢地握住言纲的手腕，再一次地让言纲的左手放在自己脆弱的咽喉之上。“在这里杀了我，用大空火炎燃尽我的尸体。”接触着冰冷地板上的身体因为心情的转变而放松下来，他微眯起眼，让自己的表情构成一个温柔的微笑，“不会有人知道发生过什么，然后你再也不会被任何东西束缚。”  
  
像是完全无法理解他的话语，那双漂亮的焰瞳难过又茫然地注视着他。这让他心中忽然升起怜爱的情绪，出于兄长的爱护本能，出于首领的引导职责，也或许出于其他的理由。于是泽田纲吉松开手指，动作轻柔地覆上言纲的手背，亲自教导他下一步该如何行动。“破坏掉束缚着你的锁链，这样你才能同她在一起，能够以人的身份活下去。”他将内心的想法直白地倾吐，这才惊觉自己真正的愿望。他短暂地停顿，用喘息稍稍缓和伤口的疼痛，才能继续这近乎自虐的表白，“我不会阻止你，言。我会帮助你。”  
  
因为我爱你。  
  
他在心里无声地说着，闭上了眼睛。脖子上传来轻微的压迫感。他没有任何动作，仍让自己的手覆着言纲的手，如同安抚。也许他要在窒息中维持意识，竭力克制本能的反击，这不会是一件容易的事情。他想象着那种痛苦而觉得眼角酸胀。可他依旧控制着身体，不允许自己流露出任何不安的情绪。那会成为一种卑劣的要挟，是在消耗他们的亲情。他不会那样做。  
  
微凉的液体缓缓滑过脸颊。  
  
难道自己体内那个废柴的灵魂又醒来了吗？泽田纲吉轻轻叹气，睁开了眼睛。他看到晶莹的水珠从上方滴落。他太久没有见过这样的景象了，以至于花费了几倍的时间才反应过来，这个情景的定义是言纲在哭泣。  
  
“……够了……”  
  
“……言？”  
  
“我说够了！”  
  
他的手被狠狠甩开。“你一定要这样逼迫我？”言纲攥住他的衣领，近乎咬牙切齿地质问他。泪水仍然不断地落在他的脸颊、眼角，因为他们之间距离的缩短而变得温热。  
  
他竟从中得到一丝可悲的宽慰。  
  
他张开双臂，彻底放松了肌肉，这象征着内心的完全敞开。他不去做任何反抗，他不愿做任何反抗。“那你就一定要如此疯狂地迷恋她吗？”他仍在诉说内心的话语。这样的质问是可耻的，他清楚这一点。但他从来不是能让理性全然凌驾于情感的人。  
  
言纲没有回答他。言纲松开了手。言纲的脊柱弯曲下来。言纲将额头抵着他的胸膛。通过骨骼的传导，他听到一些极细微的呜咽。他抬了抬手指，不确定自己是否应该给对方一个拥抱。最后他只是静静地听着，直到那些声音也消失于空寂。  
  
“……火炎连锁。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“契约的第二阶段……你知道要怎么做。”  
  
泽田纲吉下意识地开始回忆那张泛黄的羊皮纸上书写的内容，接着某种森寒的恶意冻结了他的血液：  
  
那是用来制造彻底的炎之奴仆的契约。抹除情感，重塑记忆，在颅内留下刻印，连思维都要处在主人的掌控之下。  
  
接触的位置从胸膛缓缓上移，蹭过衣领，掠过脖颈，最终变成脸颊的相贴。“纲，做吧。”  
  
炽热的吐息打在耳廓，他们都知道没说出口的话语是什么。在他的身体里刻下更深的烙印，让他不能再产生任何多余的念想。让他真正成为一个完全合格的影武者。  
  
泽田纲吉无声地抬起双臂，将先前只是停留在思维里的拥抱实践了。他非常、非常用力地拥抱着言纲，确信这份力道足以给他们都带来疼痛。言纲用温驯的姿态趴在他胸口，那份温驯里不含有任何温情的因素，纯然是引颈受戮的意味，像临死的家畜注视自己的饲主，像殉道的信徒注视自己的神明。  
  
我给言带来了多么大的痛苦啊，他想。原来我已经把言逼迫到了这种境地吗？  
  
他注视着天花板，在寂静中让极端的嫉妒同极端的愧疚一起撕咬自己的内心。最后他开口，声音牵动着鲜血淋漓的伤口。“我叫技术部做的是匣的剥离尝试。”他缓慢地说着，一时间幻觉自己的内脏也有一部分被剥走了。  
  
“我会……封印你的火炎。”

  
  
“他同意了我们的交往。”K先生——言纲平静地对恋人宣布。他的眼底带着浅淡的笑意。他无法不高兴，一周后罗依莎就能完全摆脱人体实验的影响，而他也终于有资格对所爱之人做出保证。  
  
“诶——彭格列首领终于同意了？”罗依莎惊讶地睁大了眼睛。接着她欢呼一声，放开恋人的手臂，小小地转了个圈。“我就说嘛！他毕竟是你哥哥，不会对你太严苛的！”  
  
“纲原先就不是严苛的人。”言纲柔和地注视着女孩的活泼举动，从她现在精力充沛的模样里得到由衷的慰藉。  
  
我爱她。他这样想着，平和而坚定。我会守护她，从现在开始，直到我生命的终点。  
  
他认为自己永远不会违背此时的誓言。


	7. Chapter 7

“言先生双手很灵巧哦！之前我想学电视上那样叠一罐纸星星，学了好久都学不会，最后还是言先生教我的。他叠得特别整齐！他还会用纸叠小青蛙，按一下还会跳起来呢！他说他从前上学的时候会拿作业纸叠小动物玩，很难想象言先生穿校服的模样啊……”  
  
罗依莎涛涛不绝地讲着言纲的事情。而她的听众捧着一纸袋子的甜品，笑眯眯地，没有一点不耐烦的意思。  
  
“哦——你现在还叫他‘先生’？”  
  
“唔唔——习惯了嘛，我觉得这样叫很亲密啊，因为只有我会这么称呼他。”她心不在焉地玩弄着手里的棉花糖，柔软的白色物体被她的手指蹂躏成各种形状。“好不容易和他谈恋爱了，我也想要一个特别一点的称呼啊，像普通情侣那样直接叫名字的话就和他家人的称呼方式重了，听上去就像他的妹妹一样——我才不要他用长辈的视角看待我呢。”  
  
罗依莎很喜欢和白兰聊天。在童年里只是偶尔出现的表哥现在是她唯一的亲人，也成为了将她同过去、同人类的身份连接起来的纽带。而就算抛开这些，和白兰待在一起总是很愉快的。白兰和她一样喜欢甜食，还会很耐心地和她谈论时尚的话题——通常男性都不怎么了解这个领域。白兰懂很多东西，据他自己所说，似乎曾经是某知名大学的理工科学生，但白兰的知识绝不局限于专业领域。他读过很多哲学名著，对博物馆那些文物的历史了如指掌，歌剧的鉴赏水平也能够达到专家水平。在意大利土生土长的他比受限于影武者身份的言纲更适合当一个导游，地理意味上的，以及心理层面的。  
  
“与其说是妹妹，我倒觉得他是把你当女儿呢。”白兰从表妹那里抢走一颗棉花糖，换来女孩半玩笑半恼怒的轻轻一锤：当然是为了他的话语，而不是为了糖。  
  
之后白兰又听罗依莎反反复复地念着那个名字，言先生，言先生。言先生也有过和哥哥一起打游戏的童年，言先生喜欢碳酸饮料但从来不会主动去喝，言先生经常不说话、静静地望着她，有时会把她吓一跳，而她反过来又把言先生吓到……  
  
罗依莎也会抱怨那个人。言先生限制她的甜品进食量，不让她和新朋友蓝波一起熬夜打游戏，对她的独自出行计划唠唠叨叨……虽说是埋怨，语气里却满溢着甜蜜，让在场的单身人士深感压力。  
  
“哎呀哎呀，那家伙果然是把你当女儿养的吧。”  
  
“白兰哥哥——别总是开这种玩笑呀！”  
  
“罗依莎。”  
  
女孩闻声抬头，她的眼中映入那个高大的身影。难得没有一身西装的言纲穿着普通的大衣，脖子上围着罗依莎为他挑选的深蓝色围巾，站在离他们只有一张桌子的距离。她像只欢快的小鸟，一头扑进恋人的怀里，随即被一双有力的手臂温柔地抱起。她咯咯地笑着，把通红的脸颊埋入言纲的肩窝，眷恋地呼唤恋人的名字。  
  
“言先生——”  
  
那张冷峻的面容也因为女孩柔软的声音而冰雪消融。若是放在一年之前，恐怕很难想象那双锐利冰冷的焰色眸子能流露出这样温暖的情感。  
  
言纲小心地把他的女孩放下，看向坐在椅子上的白发青年，微微一点头算作打招呼。“今天也给您添麻烦了，杰索先生。”  
  
“嘿，别故意用这样生疏的口吻，”白兰耸了耸肩，“就算吃醋也不必波及到我这个哥哥身上吧？”  
  
言纲皱起眉。他还没来得及反驳，罗依莎就为这调侃窘迫得羞恼反驳：“白兰哥哥——言先生才没有吃醋！再说这种话我就不理你了！”  
  
“诶诶——好狠心呐，小罗依莎~”  
  
“呜——小这个词是多余的！”  
  
言纲静静地等待这场幼稚园级别的吵架平息，再次向白兰告别，随后便带着自己的女孩回家。  
  
罗依莎被言纲隔着手套牵住手。她很想直接和恋人手牵手，又怕脱了手套会被言纲训。明明言先生自己也不带手套，罗依莎有些委屈地想着。言纲从来不会带手套，无论天气有多冷，他的手永远都是温暖的。  
  
可今天总觉得从另一只手上传来的温度不那么明显了。难道是新手套太厚了？  
  
短暂地思考后，罗依莎就把这小小的困惑抛在了一边，愉快地同言纲谈起今日的见闻。言纲不会像白兰那样热烈地回应她，多数时候只是默默地听着。但她并不会因此而不满，因为她知道这个男人总是在认真地记下她的每一句话，也会努力地去了解她喜欢的事物。  
  
“……鬼屋真的好可怕啊，就算知道是假的，那种氛围也很容易激发人的想象力……白兰哥哥还故意吓我，真可恶……”  
  
“你和白兰，一起去游乐园了？”  
  
“是啊，白兰哥哥说是要补偿我的童年，虽然我觉得他根本就是自己想玩……有时候真的超恶劣啊，这个人。不过最后他还是拉着我走出去了，好歹没有把我一个人丢在那里……”  
  
“……”  
  
“………………”  
  
言纲偏头望向女孩，疑惑她突兀的沉默。罗依莎在那温和的注视中变得愈发不安，犹豫了半天，才小心地问道：“言先生……会不会，觉得我最近，提起白兰哥哥的次数太多了？”  
  
言纲移开目光，嘴角微微下撇。那是很难发现的，他心情不好的标志。罗依莎心中的不安几乎要转变成惶恐了。她又唤了一声“言先生”，寻找着恋人目光的指向，却又怕真的和此时的言纲对上视线。终于，她听到了言纲的声音。  
  
“我不会干涉你和其他人的交往，最近我忙于工作无法陪你，有白兰先生和你作伴，这样也很好。但是——”他话音一转，“看到你和别的异性亲密相处的样子，我虽然能够理解，却无法平常地接受。在这点上我也只是个普通人，罗依莎。”  
  
罗依莎愣了几秒。她花了一点时间来理解那些话语的含义，而言纲明显不是因为寒冷而发红的耳尖最终成为了决定性的证据。“言先生……是在吃醋吗？”  
  
言纲停下了脚步。罗依莎也跟着停下来，对上了恋人极为认真的眼神。“是。”言纲简洁而坦然地承认了。“不要在我之外的人面前露出那样的笑容……如果再有下一次的话，我恐怕会向白兰提出决斗。”  
  
“什、什么嘛，言先生居然也会说出这种任性的话！”  
  
“我是认真的。反正今天之后就要从彭格列退休了，不会给纲带来麻烦。以私人名义的话，相信白兰是不会拒绝的。”  
  
“不要在这种事上认真啊！诶，等等……言先生刚刚是说，退休？”  
  
“啊。”言纲的语气就像是在说“去便利店买了份速食面”那样漫不经心，“我已经不再是纲的护卫了。最后完成一些收尾工作，我就会离开彭格列，和你一起。”  
  
“和我，一起？”罗依莎有些茫然地重复着。  
  
“一起。”言纲又强调了一遍，顺势从口袋中掏出早已准备好的小盒子。  
  
“你是否愿意将余生托付给我呢，罗依莎？”

  
  
几个同型号的玻璃杯碰在一起，杯中的酒液在冲击力下来回晃荡。  
  
“真没想到言纲居然是我们之中第一个结婚的啊！”山本爽朗地笑着，“转眼间我们都二十多岁了，时间过得真快！”  
  
狱寺将酒杯稍稍一举，随后扭过脸去。“哼，既然是十代目所祝福的婚姻，我不会说什么……”  
  
“安心吧，彭格列的弟弟，”蓝波闭上一只眼，以一种矜持的手势捏着杯子的颈，“我会好好当一个伴郎的——什么，让我当花童？开什么玩笑……喂，别拽我头发，我才不知道什么十年火箭炮——”  
  
“总之，恭先生想让我转告您——‘恭喜’。”草壁略微拘谨地递交了书信。言纲双手接过，看到信封上凌厉的字迹，目光变得柔和：“也请替我转告——谢谢。”  
  
“婚礼是人生中最重要的阶段，是一个男子汉承担起家庭责任的承诺仪式！”笹川明显是有些喝高了，声音愈发洪亮，“要成为一个可靠的人啊，泽田弟弟！”  
  
泽田言纲浅笑着同他再次碰杯，“大哥何时会给黑川小姐承诺呢？”  
  
在周围一片善意的哄笑声中，笹川涨红了脸说不出话来，最后只是不自在地转过头，冲着空气挥拳，“准备……准备还不够充分！极限地要用最佳状态来向她求婚！”  
  
这是为了庆祝言纲告别单身生活，在正式婚礼的一周前为他举办的单身派对——名义上，这个活动是如此展开的。作为大家难得相聚的由头，倒是提议的那帮家伙闹成一团，几杯酒下肚后更是制造了账单无数。言纲习惯性地避开混乱的中心，端着酒杯退到角落。在灯光的照耀下，他的脸色显得有些苍白。这恐怕并非光影造成的错觉，而是确确实实的，在无法消除的诅咒之上再次施加封印所产生的后遗症。  
  
“还是和以前一样有活力呢，大家。”背后有谁含笑开口。言纲不必回头就知道那是谁，指尖施力，让酒液在透明的容器中微微摇曳。  
  
“你不和我说些什么吗？”  
  
“当然。”纲吉走到他身边，同他碰了杯。他们一起将杯中的残液一饮而尽。  
  
“恭喜你，言。”短暂的沉默后，纲吉缓慢地说着，“希望你能够和她，白头偕老。”  
  
就像任何一位得知弟弟要结婚的兄长，他的语气充满真挚，又带着微不可察的落寞。而言纲显然没有察觉到比这更多的情绪，毫无疑虑地向双生哥哥露出了放松又快乐的神情。

  
  
到了一点多，因为酒精和疲倦的共同作用，大家陆陆续续地都睡着了。一地的醉汉里，有人忽然睁开了眼睛。  
  
纲吉的神色很清明。他本来就没怎么喝酒，又一直待在角落，自然还保持着清醒。望着那些歪倒在沙发、地毯上的家伙，他按揉着太阳穴，无奈地叹了口气，随后打算叫人来把大家送回房间。在等待的期间，他不自觉地将注意力集中到言纲身上。这个将要成婚的青年规规矩矩地坐在沙发的一角，双手交叠置于腹前，歪着头，似乎是就这样坐着睡着的。  
  
纲吉悄无声息地走过去，没发现对方有任何要醒来的迹象。有多久没有看到言纲这样毫无防备的睡姿了呢？这段时间里，言纲确实相当辛苦，为了各种善后工作。  
  
而这一切都是为了离开我。纲吉在心里悲哀地补充着，愈发地靠近了那张同自己几乎没有任何区别的容颜。他单手撑着沙发的靠背，像是拥抱一样将睡着的言纲圈在怀里。他差一点就能碰到言纲的鼻尖，这个距离让他们的呼吸交织在一起，而言纲还没有醒来。  
  
于是，那个念头自然地出现在脑海里，怎样都无法消除掉：  
  
假如此时他去亲吻言，言不会知道……任何人都不会知道。  
  
昏暗中，眼前人的面容并不真切。但他依旧能够清晰地在脑内勾勒出一切细节，在视觉所接收到的图像上进行完美的补全，让他惶恐地无法继续靠近。他闭上眼，切断了半吊子的视觉。  
  
几近相碰的唇传来麻痒的感觉。他发觉自己在颤抖，呼吸也变得紊乱。他不能这么做，不被允许这么做。  
  
只有他，从一开始就被剥夺了相关的可能性。  
  
最终，伴随着难以被察觉的一声轻叹，他撩起言纲的额发，留下一个温柔的、不含情欲的吻。  
  
属于家人的亲吻。


	8. Chapter 8

“……那么需要邀请的人主要是这些。会觉得太多了吗？……罗依莎？罗依莎？”  
  
“嗯……啊？对、对不起，我刚刚……”女孩回过神来，慌乱地道歉。  
  
言纲静静地望着她，放下了手中的名单。“你在害怕。”  
  
罗依莎像只受惊的猫儿一样瞪大眼睛，“才、才不是，我没有……”  
  
“罗依莎。”平稳的声音打断了她的辩解。“冷静一点，我并不想给你施加压力。如果你还没有做好准备，可以将婚礼推迟——我会等你。”  
  
罗依莎咬住下唇，半晌，才摇摇头，强笑着说只是有点紧张云云。  
  
言纲微皱起眉，终于还是选择尊重她的想法，没有继续探寻。

  
  
罗依莎最近变得很焦虑。  
  
有很多人以为她的坏情绪来源于即将到来的婚姻，直接或间接地来安慰她，其中自然包括言纲。只有她自己知道，真相并非如此。  
  
她的焦虑是从那场推心置腹的谈话开始的。怎样都无法轻描淡写地接受“退休”这个说法，罗依莎好不容易才软磨硬泡地从言纲那里得到了全部解释。封印火炎，恢复曾经的身份，丢弃原本的责任、羁绊，这样才能和她一起开始全新的生活。  
  
封印火炎……  
  
封印火炎。  
  
能够燃尽一切的，温暖又强大的，美丽的橙色火炎，再也不会出现在言纲身上。言纲失去了他的力量，为了……向她作出一生的承诺。

  
  
“罗依莎·贝鲁奇小姐，你是否愿意嫁给泽田言纲先生，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，如同你自己；无论贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠于他，直至死亡？”  
  
披着白纱的新娘咬住嘴唇，低下了头。  
  
经验丰富的牧师已察觉到异样的征兆。他下意识地想要往旁边看一眼，看看那位“最值得尊敬的人”的脸色，但职业素养让他忍住了。“贝鲁奇小姐？”  
  
新郎也微微蹙眉，“罗依莎？”他还记得先前女孩局促的神情，刻意用安抚性的温和语调轻声呼唤。女孩听到后身体一颤，如梦初醒地抬起头，像是下了什么决心，“我……”  
  
“她不愿意。”  
  
从观礼的人群中忽然传来一个不和谐的男声。人们——包括敬业的神父——都忍不住转过头去，想看看究竟是谁人如此大胆，敢在彭格列为弟弟举办的婚礼上闹出这种冒犯戏码。  
  
“白兰……哥哥？”仿佛要应和那声音，新娘有些茫然地呼唤着。  
  
“是时候做出决定了，我的小百灵鸟。”白兰带着标志性的玩世不恭的笑容，眼神却意外地认真，“和那个用爱语编织出囚笼的混蛋一同走入婚姻的坟墓，度过庸俗的、担惊受怕的余生，或者选择找回自己，到我身边来。”在说最后几个词时，他刻意放缓了语调，“告诉我，你要怎么做？”  
  
“我……”罗依莎不安地绞紧双手，洁白手套被施加的巨力弄得皱褶不堪。  
  
“在妹妹的婚礼上说出这般失礼的话可不是一位绅士该做的，杰索先生。”言纲将冷漠和厌恶的目光投向那个不速之客，被封印的火焰在体内蠢蠢欲动。但他还是保持着理智，没有率先向那个人表达出攻击性，因为眼下还有更重要的事情等着他。“罗依莎？”他用比先前略高的声音唤着自己的爱人，同时伸出了手。  
  
“啪”  
  
罗依莎的手在空中微微颤抖。她看上去反倒比言纲更加震惊，似乎如此过激的行动并非出于她的本意。可她也没有选择道歉。“已经够了，言先生。”她轻轻地说着，向后退了一步，又退了一步。  
  
“罗依莎！”言纲下意识地往前踏了半步，又怕刺激到情绪不太稳定的女孩，只好克制地停留在原地。“究竟发生了什么？你在……恐惧什么？是不是白兰和你说了奇怪的话——”  
  
“奇怪的明明是言先生才对！”新娘崩溃地大吼起来，“取出匣之后就再也无法使用火炎了,这种事情……因为你说会保护我，我才能接受……可现在，连你自己都用不了火炎了！这样的言先生，变成普通人的言先生……究竟要用什么来‘保护’啊！”  
  
即使在场的多半是彭格列的人，无论人体匣也好，泽田言纲的火炎也好，都不是适合宣扬出去的事情。言纲的脸色变得难看。他与坐镇于此的兄长对视了一眼，将管控场面的责任托付于对方，以便能专心地同罗依莎对话。这一行为于他自身完全合理，却不是罗依莎希望看到的。  
  
“果然……你还和彭格列藕断丝连。”罗依莎惨笑着，将头顶的婚纱用力扯下，扔掉一边。人群中发出小小的惊呼。“你获得自由的代价真的只是封印火炎吗？完全忠于首领的你，究竟、为什么会那么关心一个普通的受害者？”  
  
这句话过于诛心了。言纲握了握拳，又松开。“罗依莎，你似乎有什么误会……”  
  
“误会？”女孩尖锐地嘲讽，“那么，你敢看着我的眼睛发誓，当初接近我绝对没有彭格列首领的授意吗？”  
  
这只是情绪上头后脱口而出的气话，没想到她却看到了对面的爱人明显的神情变化。她惊讶，愤怒——终究归于绝望。

  
  
她认为自己正在下坠。  
  
从悬崖上跌落的蝴蝶会摔死吗？这个问题听上去很滑稽：会飞的生物怎么会摔死呢？但她仍然恐惧这种没有依靠的浮空状态。狂风撕扯着脆弱的鳞翼，纤细的躯体迷失于湍流，她被带往不可知的方向，而她没有任何反抗的力量。那一天她就这样从山顶之上落下，耳边尽是呼呼的风声。可那一次她的身边有言先生。她趴在言先生的宽阔的背上，看着两边飞逝的景物兴奋地欢呼。过一会儿，激情退却，她又注意到眼前那丛摇曳的焰，好奇地伸手去摸，温的，和人体一般温暖。言先生被她吓了一跳，转过头看她一眼，既觉得她的举动过于危险，又舍不得说她，最后只是无奈地叹一口气，许诺落地后任她去研究。  
  
她不止一次见过言先生用火炎飞行的姿态。那时她以为这是一只被锁链困住的雄鹰，英勇，矫健，却被迫沦为捕猎的工具。她从碎片中拼凑出一只想象出来的、尚未被驯养的鹰，深深地爱上了那个翱翔于天空的生物。她讨厌将雄鹰的骄傲折断，为一己之私豢养猛禽的猎人，甚至不惜与这庞然大物发生冲突也要砸碎囚锁。可当她的鹰真正挣脱束缚，来到她身边时，她才发现，曾经所看到的一切，似乎……只是自己的妄想。鹰的利爪随着脚上的锁链一起脱落了。  
  
这不是桀骜的凶兽。这只是一只温驯的家禽。全然地信任着主人，甚至折断了爪牙，也相信猎人会庇佑自己。太奇怪了。太可笑了。  
  
难道真的如同白兰哥哥说的那样，这只是一个陷阱？影武者遵从首领的意志，用温柔来哄骗她，以婚姻之名编织出囚笼，让她安定地待在彭格列，无知无觉地提供细胞血液，甚至连生下来的孩子都会被用作实验……  
  
她不愿这么想。  
  
她真的……不愿这样想。  
  
罗依莎伏在表哥的怀中，汹涌的泪水将精致的妆容弄得一团模糊。白兰一手揽着她的腰，一手拍打着她的背，难得地没有表现出任何恶趣味。  
  
她终于还是跟着白兰逃走了，从婚礼上。她不敢想象自己留下的那片混乱，也不敢想该如何面对被甩下的新郎。会在任何时候都保护她的那个人不在这里——脑中首先回想起的，是那个带着面具的身影。拿下面具的K先生还是K先生吗？K先生真的等同于言先生吗？内心忽然生出了这样的困惑。也许她本不应该向K先生要求更多的东西。也许她……在某种意义上，亲手杀死了K先生。  
  
她再一次哭泣起来，为忽然意识到的这份死亡。而在当下，又一次失去了全部保护的、孤独无助的她，只能躲在白兰的庇佑之下，在这个似兄似友的男性的臂膀之间，尽情暴露自己的脆弱。  
  
“罗依莎，罗依莎，我的小百灵鸟。”在她的哭声渐弱之后，白兰放开了她，用歌咏般的华丽腔调说着，“那个骗子不值得你如此伤心。你本不需要一直躲在别人的护佑里。”  
  
从他的背后，突兀地出现了一双洁白的羽翼。柔软的羽毛浸润在阳光里，打着宛转的回旋落入还在发怔的女孩手中。女孩愣愣地望向宛若天神的男人，大脑尚未理解眼前发生的变化。  
  
“向我许愿吧，罗依莎。”神明大人微笑着，向女孩伸出手，“我会让你找回真正的自我——那个强大到不需要被保护的你。”


	9. Chapter 9

泽田纲吉紧紧地攥住言纲的手腕，面无表情地向前走去。路上遇到的人纷纷避开，又是惊恐，又是愤怒：究竟是什么人，竟然让自家一向温柔的首领连笑容都失去了？  
  
进了总部的城堡，泽田纲吉随便找了个空房间，把门一锁，这才敢放开手。这不是他们第一次前去交涉，却是过程最为激烈的一次——先前他好不容易才拦住言纲，没让事态发展成两个家族的战争。之后几乎是强迫性地把处在失控边缘的言纲拖了回来，而从婚礼上逃走的新娘仍留在杰索家族——白兰至少名义上是她的哥哥，她在安全上是无虞的。只是后续或许会发生一些对言纲来说不太愿意看见的事情……  
  
泽田纲吉又想叹气了。全场大约只有那位不知是过于单纯还是别有用心的新娘没有看出她的表哥的心思了，言纲先前的直觉是对的，他对白兰的敌意绝不是因为单纯的“独占欲”。借助亲人的身份瞒骗对方，满足自己龌龊的内心，真是个无耻的男人……泽田纲吉愤愤地想着，忽地有些心虚——  
  
不，他自己还没到白兰那种程度。他可从来没做过什么越界的行为，至多只是在内心隐秘地祈愿言纲能一直留在自己身边……  
  
但是，存在这样的想法，本身就很过分吧？  
  
他看向沉默地倚靠着墙壁的言纲，眼神黯淡下去：本质上他和白兰没有区别。产生了不该有的想法，以身份之便利用着对方的信任。不同的是，白兰和罗依莎是异性而非同性，是表亲而非血亲，他们之间还存在着可能性，能够得到世俗的认可，甚至能光明正大地走入婚姻的殿堂。而他……大概只是不小心透露出来都会被觉得恶心、变态吧。  
  
……算了，现在不是思考这些的时候。  
  
泽田纲吉四下环顾一番，谨慎地锁上了窗户——这个过程里，言纲听到了响动而朝他看了一眼，很快又低下头去，并没有表现出逃跑或反抗的意愿——然后熟练地走向某个角落，翻出一个急救包。  
  
在总部的任何房间里都有类似的储备，放在一起的还有军刀、木仓支等日常用品。  
  
他带着言纲走向沙发的位置——这里正好是个小型会议室——半强迫地让人坐下，随后就开始处理言纲身上的伤口。言纲依旧保持着沉默，死寂的目光落在前方的虚空之中，似乎对周围发生的一切都漠不关心。唯有伤口被碰触时，他才会有一点细微的表情变化，让人确认他没有彻底失去对外界的感知。  
  
而纲吉把更多的精力投入了眼前狰狞的伤口之上。言纲受过很多伤，其中有很多远比这严重，但没有哪一次像这次一样让他如此愤怒。我不应该放纵这件事发生。他想，我不该放纵言纲去接近那个人，更不该忽略白兰的可疑。  
  
这是他的错。被言纲恋爱的事实干扰了正常的判断，做出自以为大度、正确的决定，而轻视了真正的隐患。  
  
他捧起言纲的脸，用浸了碘酒的棉签擦拭位于下颌的一处细小划痕。这是最轻微的一处伤。言纲现在紧紧地攥在手里，死活不肯松开的那个银色的环状物就是凶器，上面也许还沾着可作证明的血液。他们处在理论上的对视之中，可他并不认为言纲意识到了他的存在。他把用完的棉签换了只手拿住，随意地放在旁边的扶手上。衣袖随着他的动作而改变位置，露出一截手腕。他忽然察觉到什么，转头看过去：言纲在专注地盯着他手腕上的那块颜色不对劲的皮肤。下意识地遮掩了一下，他笑了笑：“没事，一点擦伤。”  
  
言纲松开左手。那个小物件滚到了沙发的间隙，闪烁着刺眼的光芒。言纲拉过他的手，带着执拗的态度替他处理起来。他发现言纲是在生闷气，无端地联想到小时候的情景——被同龄人欺负而跌破膝盖、却因为不想让家人担心而隐瞒，被言偶然发现后，言就是用这样的表情帮他涂碘酒的。他忍不住微笑起来，这样的好心情持续到言纲放开他包扎完毕的手为止。  
  
尴尬在沉默中酝酿。泽田纲吉终于意识到他们处在怎样一个微妙的体位中。为了方便处理面部的伤口，他选择了正面相对的姿态，用一边的膝盖抵在了言纲两腿之间的沙发处，之后又因为言纲要帮他包扎，用空闲的那只手扶在言纲的肩膀上保持平衡。这个位置实在太适合一个亲吻，尤其是言纲正半仰着头，注视着他的双眼，缺乏血色的唇微张着，似是要对他说什么，又犹豫着将话语压抑在喉咙里。  
  
“纲，我能……拜托你一件事吗？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“可以……亲吻我吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“……什么？”他否认了在第一时间出现于脑海的词汇，认为是自己那些隐秘的心思才导致这样可耻的误听。  
  
而言纲看上去也很惊讶。他似乎同样在困惑自己为什么会说出这样的话，眉头挤在一起，脸颊的肌肉抽动了几下，像是在对抗什么不可知的东西。很快他就平静下来，用认真的语气复述了一遍先前的要求：“请亲吻我。我需要验证一些事情。”  
  
那些旖旎的遐思瞬间灰飞烟灭。泽田纲吉觉得自己的血液像是被死气之冰冻结了。他的第一反应是回想自己究竟在什么地方暴露了，眼神？态度？还是语气？但是，不对，不应该是这样——  
  
言纲不会这样试探他。  
  
“验证……什么？”纲吉谨慎地提问。言纲把头扭到一边，表现出对回答的抗拒。他的身体微微颤抖着，扣着沙发的指节用力到发白。纲吉心中开始出现不好的预感。他不明白言纲在想什么，却直觉有什么危险的事情正在发生。  
  
“言……？”  
  
这的确不是一个安全的姿势。处在上方的体式缺少着力点，毫无防备地被拉扯衣领时很难及时做出回避。首先是唇上传来的压感，然后在他因为惊讶而下意识地张开嘴时，一条犹疑的舌就伸了进来，试探性地触了触齿尖。完全是因为慌乱，纲吉一边推按着言纲的肩膀，一边尝试将入侵物顶出去——当然，眼下最适合的“工具”就是自己的舌头。但他显然有点用力过猛了。这么做的后果，就是让他字面意义上地，逆转了局势——  
  
黏膜接触的新奇感受让纲吉大脑发晕。炽热的、湿润的内腔包裹着自己，气力不足的抵抗比起拒绝更像是邀请。骨骼传导使得发生在喉头的细微水声与更下方的位置出现的含糊呜咽清晰地回响在耳边，进一步地撩拨着神经，把仅剩的理智也撕扯成碎片。  
  
想抱他。想在他身上留下自己的痕迹。想和他融为一体。抛开世俗的定义，回归最初始的状态。他们本应亲密无间。他们本应从对方身上得到补全——  
  
直到双方都开始缺氧，这个过于激烈的亲吻才宣告结束。纲吉半天才从大脑被多巴胺浸泡的感觉里恢复过来，而此时言纲正在冷静地擦拭嘴角的不明液体。  
  
“……果然是这样。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“已经……平静下来了。”言纲继续说着意味不明的话。接着他长长地呼出一口气，露出有些疲惫的目光……这反倒让他看上去比先前多了几分生气。  
  
于是纲吉没有选择直接询问，而是站起来，坐到言纲身边，耐心地等待他说下去。言纲看上去并不像是要隐瞒的意思，更像是在组织语言。  
  
“你是对的。这段时间里，我变得不像自己……我有点过于在意她了，一想到和她相关的事情，就很容易反应过激。”言纲让视线随意地落在茶几的位置，仿佛自言自语一般地叙述着。纲吉偏着头，用一种克制的目光温和地关注着身边的人。他小心地将右手顺着沙发的坐垫一点点挪过去，直至触碰到言纲的手。言纲眼皮颤了颤，没看他，也没挪开手。  
  
“刚才……几乎无法压抑住了。无论是对白兰的怒意也好，还是想要质问她的心情也好……在某个瞬间，我甚至……产生了，想要杀死白兰的想法。”言纲用相当平静的语气陈述着内心曾有过的阴暗。那份平静或许是刻意压抑的后果，但纲吉更担心的是另一种可能。“如果你没有在那里拦住我的话，也许我真的……会做出伤害她的行为。”  
  
“你不会。”被一闪而逝的忧惧牵引着，纲吉果断地抓住了言纲的手，紧紧地，用力地，逼迫言纲转过头来，同他对视。“你永远都不会伤害所爱之人，永远。”  
  
言纲注视着他笃定的眼神，勉强地勾了勾嘴角。纲吉很不喜欢这个笑容。“你所认识的只是未吞下禁果的我，而现在的我，甚至会迁怒你，憎恨你。”  
  
纲吉像是被电打到一样松了手，张开嘴下意识地要反驳，却说不出一个字。他能听出来言纲是认真的，不是吓唬他，不是故意夸大。从指尖蔓延开来的酸涩顺着血管倒流入心脏，在里面酝酿成疼痛，又反向回馈过来。他不止一次地思考过言纲是否会憎恨自己，并且为此痛苦不已，可每一次想象中言纲都会告诉他：“不会。”“这是我自己的选择。”  
  
他从未想过在现实里，言纲亲口给出的答案，是肯定。  
  
“你恨我啊。”他用接近耳语的音量轻轻地说着，奇异地没有感受到更多的疼痛，反而觉得心里很空，很空。  
  
言纲猛地收紧了手指，像是被那句本不可能听清的话语刺到了。“我……不想恨你。”他很用力地念着句尾的否定词，泄露出明显的恐惧，“我怎么可能去恨你……”  
  
“言。”纲吉轻声呼唤着。接着他稍微加大了音量，又唤了一次。“言。”他起身，一手按住言纲的肩膀，一手扳着言纲的脸，以确保自己的情绪能通过目光传递过去。言纲在这样的对视中渐渐平静下来，抓住纲吉的手腕。纲吉顺势卸了力道，下一刻却发现言纲靠近了他，将额头抵在他的肩窝。  
  
“……言？”  
  
纲吉听到频率不稳的痛苦喘息。言纲攥着他的手腕向身后伸直手臂，转动脖颈让脸颊紧挨着他。短暂的愣怔后，他用另一只手慢慢地环住言纲的腰背，顺着突起的骨节轻缓地抚摸。  
  
先前的一系列细节掠过脑海，联合那个怪异突兀的请求，将所有碎品拼合还原。他脱口而出：“火炎连锁？”  
  
那个诅咒的存在使得主方的气息天然地能安抚仆方的情绪。因为封印的缘故，最高效的灌输火炎的方法无法使用，只能退而求其次地选择火炎含量较高的其他人体产物——  
  
“是。”怀中紧绷的身体又一次松懈下来，这似乎代表着言纲已经恢复了正常。言纲松开他，后仰着稍微拉开距离，坦然地承认了。“身体接触，还有这样把注意力完全放在你身上的时候……就能抑制住那些想法。”  
  
说这些的时候，言纲的语气很镇静，若不是此时挨得很近，几乎发现不了他的身体正在轻微地颤抖。在近乎鼻尖相碰的距离里，能够很直接地看到那耀眼的赤金底下压抑的伤痛与恐惧。纲吉没有贸然开口，默默地等待言纲接下来的倾诉。  
  
言纲显然察觉了他的态度，情绪比先前平复了一些。“听到她……那样说之后，我的情绪一直处在很不稳定的状态。抱歉，刚才突然提出那种奇怪的要求，我只是……被困在那些想法里，只要想到她，就觉得快要失控了……”  
  
“但是我能帮你，对吗？”纲吉及时出声打断，不愿让言纲再次陷入疯狂的深渊。他被一股强烈的情绪驱动着，急切地做出保证，“我会帮你，不论要做什么，我会在你身边。你不会失控，不会，绝对不会。”  
  
“纲……”言纲忍不住呼唤了他的名字。“你会看住我，对吧？”  
  
“当然。”纲吉用柔和的语调回应。他抬手轻轻抚上言纲的脸颊，让手指在柔软的鬓发里穿梭。这个动作对于同性来说有些过于暧昧，放在双生子上却像是种正常的亲昵。“这是我的责任。”  
  
这个回答显然极大地安抚了言纲的情绪。他半阖了眼，侧过头迎合着纲吉的掌心。半晌，才用接近气音的声音开口：“……对不起。”  
  
纲吉只花了不到一秒就理解了这句没头没尾的道歉。他的胸腔震动着，发出低沉的笑声。“我不怪你。”他说着低下头，让两人的额头挨在一起。这是和好的信号，来自童年时建立的默契。  
  
之后他们开始谈论后面几天的安排。纲吉认为应当把会面安排在一周之后，因为之前十天里频繁的交涉并没有什么明显的成果。言纲意外地没有反对，看来他认同自己需要一些时间来恢复冷静。接着言纲委婉地向纲吉询问自己这几天的住处。  
  
于是纲吉想起来了，在定下婚礼日期的时候，言纲已经失去了彭格列的员工编制——是的，即使是影武者也有暗面上的编制，享受五险一金，拥有高额工资和非特殊情况下每周30个小时的假期。在担任影武者的时期里，言纲明面上的工作是彭格列里的一个无实权的文职，以遭到软禁的失败者的形象存在于传言中，而按照计划，婚后的他会继承这个身份，和妻子一起离开彭格列，在必要的监视下度过普通的余生——如果没有出现意外。这几天里，纲吉不得不强制性地让言纲待在自己身边，就怕他一时想不开，做出什么过激举动。  
  
“当然是和我一起睡，难道你想睡客房吗？”纲吉故意用轻松的口气说，“我还需要你来帮我处理一部分工作：最近它们就像是蟑螂一样源源不断，而我亲爱的岚守已经快要累吐血了。”  
  
“我想这里有很大一部分属于我的责任。”言纲谨慎地措辞。他恐怕并不认为自己还有资格去看那些文件，尽管他知道以纲吉的性格来说多半不会怀疑自己。“我会做的——至少我现在需要用工作来分散精力。”  
  
纲吉对这个结果感到满足以及微妙的不甘——某种意义上，文件分走了他的独特价值。他思考是否需要更多地谈论关于新的港口贸易条例的问题，很快又放弃了这个想法：这或许有助于转移注意力，但是压榨一位还未从情感创伤中走出来的员工实在是过于不道德了。他们需要更轻松的话题。  
  
“晚饭想吃什么？”纲吉努力用充满情调的语气问道，感觉到想象中的里包恩正站在一旁大肆嘲笑他的浪漫匮乏。  
  
言纲莫名地看了他一眼：“营养液。”  
  
纲吉发现自己选择了最糟糕的那个选项。他当然清楚言纲讨厌正常进食的理由，以及味蕾恢复的手术不怎么成功的事情。“我以为你正在戒掉那些不健康的生活习惯。”  
  
“她又不会知道……”言纲低声说道，要压抑什么似的闭上了眼睛。“她不会在乎，她还沉浸在白兰的谎言里。她信任那个名义上的哥哥多过于信任我，甚至不愿在婚礼之前把怀疑向我透露分毫……唔——”  
  
在身下的人挣扎逐渐变得激烈后，纲吉才恋恋不舍地放开对方。他在言纲恼怒的眼神中开心地笑起来，小孩似的将食指压在对方略微肿起的唇上，“说好了不许提的。”  
  
于是那指责的目光因为心虚而移开了。言纲没怎么用力地推开他的手，默认了他的“安抚”行为。


	10. Chapter 10

蝴蝶。  
  
铺天盖地的蝴蝶。  
  
那些小巧的虫豸扇动着轻薄的翼，一格格鲜丽的色彩扭曲成惑人的幻象。鳞粉进入口鼻，渗入眼角，逐步麻痹了他的神经。他一动不动地躺在鲜花盛开的柔软草地上，像一只陷入蛛网的猎物。  
  
他的女孩趴在他的胸口，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，动作如同恋人间的普通狎昵。接着那葱白的手指逐渐向下滑动，暧昧地点在凸起的喉结。  
  
“看呀，言先生，你现在是多么弱小。”  
  
细长的口器刺破皮肤，鲜红的液体在半透明的管里迅速升高。  
  
“连我都可以轻易地杀死你——”  
  
泽田言纲睁开眼睛，看到暗色的天花板。窗帘的遮光性能很好，阳光只能从未合拢的缝隙里刺过来，搅动着人的神经。言纲慢慢地把目光转回去，头部一动不动。他知道在身边纲正在熟睡着，即使在睡梦中仍牢牢地握着他的手，恐怕还皱着眉，很不放心的样子。  
  
言纲继续盯着天花板，在光线匮乏的场景中用想象勾勒出一个个晶莹的方格——灯具的形状。热力从接触的地方传过来，透过掌心往上走，如同倒入平缓沟渠的水，借着表面张力不紧不慢地往周边扩散。他熟悉这个温度，无数次让它流遍全身，像是操纵身体的一部分一样自如地驱动它。  
  
现在它被锁在这里，锁在这具躯体里。它成了冬眠的兽，一动不动地，像是死掉了，像是再也爬不起来了。  
  
他躺着，没有任何动作地躺着，被一只手锁在这里。就像他体内那只冬眠的动物。他忽然觉得自己需要一个吻。他需要——暴力，控制，高水平的亲密，这成为他的镇定剂，帮助他消除掉那些不好的想法。蝶母种下的卵在心脏孵化，幼虫顺着血管爬出来，窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣。这想法让他几乎要发疯，而他需要一把火来烧光那些东西。但是纲还没有醒来。  
  
纲还没有醒来。  
  
王虫摆动着细密的节肢经过颈动脉，钻过血脑屏障，端坐于额叶之上，向他注入疯狂。他像尸体一样地躺着，漠然地望着天花板，没有任何抵抗。

  
  
他没有别的选择。如果没有火炎，他就会成为女孩所鄙弃的弱者；如果取回火炎——假若他能厚着脸皮去利用纲的心软的话——他又要失去自由，把忠诚献给彭格列唯一的首领。他仔细地思考着这个两难的困境，忽然觉得极度地不公平。爱情可以是一个人的事，但恋爱一定建立在双方的交互之上。难道女孩向他倾吐爱意只是出于单纯的慕强心理，其中不含有任何对他个人的情感吗？难道女孩未曾考虑过他的处境，只是因为环境，因为一时冲动才选择他来逃离自己原本的生活吗？他难道连一个道歉也不值得吗？  
  
太荒谬了。太可笑了。  
  
怀疑已经澄清了。但是没有意义——这从一开始就是个借口。为了合理地离开他，为了顺理成章地到另一个男人身边去。  
  
“是这样吗？”他轻声问着，双眼锁定了她的面部，不愿放过任何说谎的痕迹。  
  
“放手！放手！”女孩竭力转过头去，声音里带上了哭腔，“白兰……”  
  
一只白手套钳住他的手腕。白发青年站在那里，脸上笑眯眯的，睁开的紫色眼眸里却酝酿着怒火。

  
  
纲吉心情沉重地清理着死气之冰的痕迹。先前他不得不用零地点突破强行把言纲困住，要说原因的话，现在他的腹部还在隐隐作痛——就算没有火炎，言纲的战斗力也不容小觑，更何况还有情绪激动的力量加成。他已经记不清是第几次做这样的事情了，一开始还是怀着责任感和隐秘的快乐：每一次在言纲提及罗依莎时就可以光明正大地吻上去，按住手腕，像是吃醋的恋人。这种想象让他愧疚又忍不住兴奋。但等到大脑基本摆脱了荷尔蒙的影响后，回归的理性让他察觉了暗藏的隐患。  
  
言怎么会向他提出这样的要求呢？是的，这只是为了抑制那些不好的想法，或许言甚至不认为同他的亲密举动可以联想到性的意义上。但是，若是找出一个绝对公正的第三者来评判，无论有怎样的理由，亲吻——同其他人的亲吻，无疑属于对恋人的背叛行径。  
  
出轨。他战战兢兢地避免去想这个词，让事态的发展推着自己走。他只是在帮助言。他没有——至少没有让那些想法付诸实践。但是言又是怎样想的呢？到底是用怎样的心态一次次“接受帮助”的呢？  
  
纲吉转头看过去。言纲躺在那里，不反抗，不逃跑，甚至双手还维持着被冻住时的姿态，交错着摆在头顶。那晦暗的眼神让他感到极度的陌生，在恐慌的驱使下，他弯下腰，轻轻捧起言纲的脸，用拇指在唇角的位置刮了一下。“……还要么？”  
  
言纲半天才让目光集中到他脸上，像个卧床多年、忘了怎么活动肢体的病人那样动作生硬地摆动胳膊，抓住他的手腕，没怎么用力地扯开。纲吉以为这是拒绝，顺着对方的力道配合地移动手臂，却发现言纲所期望的落点并非旁边，而是下方——他的指尖触到了凸起的喉结，又慢慢往下滑，落入一个圆润的沟壑。  
  
言纲松开他，半阖上眼，开始解自己的衣扣。结实的胸膛逐渐展露出来，上面所绘制的焰纹随着呼吸而起伏舒张，显出熊熊燃烧的动态。  
  
纲吉像是受了雷属性火炎的攻击，肌肉僵直，动弹不得。言纲见他没有反应，又固执地拽着他的手，去勾勒锁骨的形状。纲吉也曾这样抚摸过言纲的身体，为了安抚诅咒的力量，内心毫无妄念，但现下情况不同。名存实亡的火炎不需要锁链的束缚，他开始不由自主地关注指下的触感。柔软，温暖，在一处停留得久了，还能隐约察觉属于生命的搏动。松松搭在胸口的衣料被他们的动作拂开，入眼的景象电一样打在神经上，让纲吉迅速地抽回了手。  
  
“言！”纲吉厉声道，竭力掩饰掠过心中的慌乱，“你、你明白自己在做什么吗？”  
  
言纲恍若未闻，又一次要去捉他的手腕。他反过来制住言纲，哀哀地恳求：“言，不要这样，不要这样……”  
  
他清楚情况恶化的理由。那一抹红痕——位于锁骨下方，半掩于领口的蕾丝下，不是蚊虫叮咬的痕迹，也不能用磕碰的瘀伤来解释。被问及由来，罗依莎只是回避地捂住那痕迹，脸上飞过一丝羞红。  
  
这或许是近日来收集到的最显著的证据。  
  
曾经被压抑下去的那个疑问又跳了出来。纲吉忍不住会这样想：言纲选择亲吻的方式来达成亲密接触，会不会是隐含了报复的目的？言在利用他来报复移情别恋的爱人吗？  
  
这个想法让他手脚发冷。他几乎要怀疑这是上天降下的惩戒，只因为他对错误的对象产生妄念，他的爱情背德乱伦，所以神明要他爱的人从他的心上一遍遍踏过去，而他必须一次次地对所有人说，那里什么都没有。  
  
他本来还要做更多。他要把心脏钉在尖刺上，用彻夜的歌唱让伤口泵出足以染红玫瑰的鲜血，可是那一次言拒绝了他。言没有带红玫瑰，言捧着书籍去与心爱的少女论道，那女孩却投向予她珠宝的官宦之子。  
  
他还有什么可以做的呢？  
  
暗色的唇，微微开合。纲吉试着去读那些无声的音节：“た，す，け，て（救救我）？”  
  
然后他睁大了眼睛。言在向他求救。他需要行动起来，而不是用自责和怨恨的想法来减轻内心的负疚。现在存在着只有他能做到的事情。  
  
纲吉缓慢地改变着双手的位置，让自己的手指一一落入另一人的指缝，随后紧紧扣住。这是一种更加温情的困锁动作。“言，看着我，”他用请求的语气命令道，“看着我的眼睛。”他耐心地一遍遍重复，直到言纲眼中真正映出自己的身影。  
  
“言，听我说——冷静下来，然后重新考虑一遍这件事，好吗？”  
  
纲吉不打算强迫言纲用话语回答自己。他只是和之前一样，等到从言纲的眼神中得到反应，才开始说下一句话。  
  
“你知道罗依莎现在不愿意见到你，并且拒绝谈论婚礼上发生的事情，对吗？”  
  
那双金红色的瞳微微颤了一下。  
  
“你知道罗依莎最近好几次和白兰一起参加晚宴，而且试图接近她的男性被白兰严厉警告了，对吗？”  
  
言纲移开眼神，似乎是在抗拒这个消息。  
  
纲吉深吸了一口气。他有点不忍心说出接下来的内容，但是他很清楚，这些都是必须的。他得帮助言纲回到正常的轨道上来。  
  
“你看到了那个痕迹，你能推测出发生过什么，对吗？”  
  
言纲闭上眼睛，咬住下唇，像是呼吸困难一样抬起下巴。纲吉忽然想要退缩，却发现自己的手被握住了，那或许只是在极端情绪下机体自然的肌肉收缩反应，也或许是别的什么。无论如何，这鼓励了他，让他能够狠下心，问出最重要的一个问题。  
  
“言，你知道这一切意味着什么，对吗？”  
  
他捕捉到长达五秒的呼吸停顿。接着他看到言纲睁开眼，向他坦诚：  
  
“……我知道。”  
  
一个好的开始。他松了口气，仔细斟酌着后面的发言。  
  
“接下来，你想怎么做？”  
  
言纲偏过头去，表现出回避的态度。纲吉用温柔却不容拒绝的动作掰着言纲的脸，强迫他看向自己。“言。”  
  
于是言纲向他妥协了。  
  
“我不会……报复。不会……纠缠不休。”言纲说得很混乱，但足以让他听懂。他不作任何评价，用沉默表达自己的态度：无论言纲如何选择，他都会全力支持。“……太难看了。”最终，言纲以一句自嘲作结。  
  
纲吉抬起手，盖在言纲的眼睛上。这是一个暗示，代表言纲此时可以不再压抑自己的情绪。可过了许久，他也没感觉到掌心的湿意，只是不断地被颤动的睫毛轻轻扫着，有点痒。  
  
“你还……爱她吗？”纲吉惶惶地问，带着一半的私心。  
  
言纲缄默着，拒绝回答这个问题。  
  
“你恨她吗？”  
  
“……我不知道。”  
  
于是轮到纲吉沉默。他不知道自己究竟是想从言纲这里得到怎样的答案。已经够了，言纲已经冷静下来了，他也把该传达的话语告知了对方。再继续下去，就会无法抑制自己的私心了。  
  
于是他挪开手，打算从言纲身上起来。  
  
“……？”  
  
言纲抓住他的手腕，把他的手又盖了回去。  
  
他愣了一下，接着微笑起来。现在他知道自己该说什么了，那正是言纲一直在等待的。  
  
“言，回来吧。”他把全身的重量都压在了言纲身上，垂下头，挨着言纲的耳朵说，“回到我身边来。”  
  
抓在手腕上的力道忽然加重了一瞬。“这是请求吗？”他听到言纲问他。  
  
“不，是命令。”他故意强调道，觉得多日来的阴霾一扫而空。他不会让言纲有机会思考“是否还有资格站在他身边”之类的问题，哪怕要动用他最厌恶的“特权”。  
  
许久之后，他得到言纲的回答：  
  
“好。”


	11. Chapter 11

花费了相当多的时间同岚守敲定行程安排后，泽田纲吉微笑着目送对方离开，直到对方的身影彻底消失在门后，才垮下脸来。  
  
就在半个月前，几乎和彭格列一样古老的黑手党家族基里奥内罗，和新兴的杰索合并了。明面上这一举措合情合理，老迈的基里奥内罗需要杰索的科研力量和新产业来注入新的活力，而杰索毕竟底蕴不足，需要基里奥内罗的人脉和某些隐秘的知识。可多数家族并不认同这一行动：这次合并中，杰索明显地获得了更多的好处。基里奥内罗的首领在不久前去世，接手家族没多久的新首领还是个未成年的小女孩，相当多的黑手党质疑杰索行动的正当性，怀疑对方趁火打劫，在基里奥内罗新老交接动荡不安之际，逼迫年幼的首领签下条约。  
  
于是，委员会提出要调查密鲁菲奥雷——合并后的家族的名称。作为委员会的主席，彭格列十代目当然是要出席的。事实上他的直觉告诉他，这件事比委员会那帮家伙想象得要更复杂。他甚至因此开始重新审视罗依莎的事情，认为这恐怕不是一个单纯的横刀夺爱的事件。  
  
纲吉在晚上和言纲谈起明日的调查，非常小心地回避了自己的猜测。但他没能瞒过言纲——他似乎就没成功过，除了自己喜欢的对象这件事。值得庆幸的是，言纲很冷静地同他探讨了白兰可能的阴谋和罗依莎在白兰的行动中的作用，并没有表现出任何过激的情绪。本已做好随时捉人强吻的准备的纲吉松了口气，却又隐隐有些失落。  
  
“明天……我恐怕不能带你过去。”纲吉斟酌着开口，“到时候人很多，会很混乱，我恐怕没办法……”  
  
“我知道。”言纲打断他，让他不必说出那些尴尬的可能。“我就待在这里，等你回来。”  
  
纲吉闭上嘴，一时忘了自己要说什么。他允许自己短暂地沉浸在这可耻的、幻想的甜蜜之中，然后才去考虑正经事。“你一个人的话，没问题吗？”他认真地担忧着，假若在这期间言纲开始胡思乱想，而自己又不可能及时赶回来……“我把门锁上？准备一些食物和水？”  
  
说完他觉得有点不对——怎么弄得像非法囚禁一样。  
  
“门锁困不住我。”言纲却完全没反驳他的提议，反倒积极地填补漏洞，“你最好临时封印我的火炎，再用手铐之类的东西锁住我……不，还是用死气之冰吧，那个比较保险。”  
  
“一下子就变成R18G的场景了啊……”纲吉吐槽道，却不得不同意。想把做了这么多年影武者的言纲困住可没那么容易。至于找人来看住言纲这种方式在最初就被否决了。岚守雨守都要跟他一起去，其他守护者要么在外，要么有另外的任务安排，要么不那么容易使唤。而守护者之外的人——从战力上就可以排除了，纲吉也不希望他们对此产生什么不必要的猜想。  
  
两个多小时后，他们敲定了最终方案。言纲躺在床上，被皮质的束具绑住手腕。这束具用很短的链子固定在床头，只能小幅度地活动，无法用道具或者用脱臼法摆脱。柔软的床铺让言纲难以发力，也限制了他用攻击制造尖锐物的行为，与此配套的是只提供小范围活动空间的脚镣。尽管言纲认为自己完全可以一天一夜不吃不喝，纲吉还是坚持留下了一罐营养液，并将软管调整到他可以轻易够到的位置。至于周围的其他东西，包括床头柜在内，全部被移到了角落，确保不会被言纲利用。  
  
言纲稍微动了动手腕，接着看向纲吉，表示自己对此无能为力。纲吉一脸“总算结束了”，内心原有的一点不纯洁心思早已被言纲层出不穷的脱出技巧消磨殆尽。他发誓绝对不想第二次尝试囚禁言纲，不说成功率的问题，单是言纲在脱出过程中种种自我伤害的尝试就足以让他心疼了。  
  
于是他走过去，要解开言纲身上的束缚——却被阻止了。“你明天要早起吧？”言纲说，“要恢复成这个样子太费时了，我又不是没这么睡过——至少床铺比水泥地舒服多了。”  
  
纲吉没能说服言纲。他所得到的唯一让步是打开皮质束具和床头之间的固定，这让他勉强能抱着言纲入睡。他做了一晚上旖旎的梦，结尾都是十八岁的言纲躺在阴暗狭小的牢房里，在刑具的衬托下略显纤细的四肢被金属的囚索困着，漠然地注视着他。他心中郁郁地醒来，想起这其实是回忆中的情景：那时他付出了一些代价，得以探望正在训练中的言。于是他愈发觉得难过了。  
  
他同被他的动作惊醒的言纲聊了几句没营养的废话。言纲一副很困倦的样子，脸挨着他的手背蹭了蹭，又缩回去，推开了他。再次调整了软管的位置，纲吉才依依不舍地离开，内心被糟糕的预感充斥。他几乎想要回过身去，将调查全权委托给守护者，继续守在言纲身边。但他最终还是坚定地迈开了步伐。就算回去，言纲也会劝他离开的，他知道——他不能让言纲把他当成没长大的孩子哄。他得表现得像个成年人一样。他得像个彭格列首领。  
  
直到同另外几位委员打了招呼，正式步入密鲁菲奥雷的地盘，他才想起来自己忘记了什么：铁链没有栓回去。

  
  
女孩在穿衣镜前欣赏着自己的美貌。她轻声哼唱着回忆中的歌谣，步履轻盈地走向装饰考究的衣柜，要去试下一身衣裙：白兰今晚会带她去参加一次重要的晚宴，她需要选择足够得体的穿着。这方面的知识白兰早已悉心教导过她，而她也从万众瞩目的情景中得到了真正的快乐。这是同那个人在一起时她从未体味过的。  
  
换了条与自己的瞳色相称的发带，罗依莎盯着镜中与白兰相似的那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，好心情忽然消失得无影无踪。  
  
白兰最近表现得有些冷淡。她知道白兰是在忙家族合并的事情，不至于像个娇蛮的孩子那般无理取闹，倒是考虑过为白兰分担一些事务，却被委婉地拒绝了。她想白兰或许是为了保护她。近来家族中有不少陌生人进出，那个同杰索合并的家族的首领也不是好相与的，看着年纪比她还小，却终日摆着一张冷漠傲慢的脸。她偶然间同那小首领对视过，被那双深蓝色眸子里的空洞吓得做了噩梦。那孩子身上存在着某些非人的气质，她直觉到这一点，并由衷地担心起与虎谋皮的白兰。  
  
不过，白兰是个聪明人，向来只有他坑别人的份，没有别人反过来坑他的。也许她不过是杞人忧天吧。  
  
缓缓地呼出一口气，她拍拍自己的脸颊，对镜中的女孩露出一个自信的微笑。没什么好怕的，白兰很强，她也很强。她在白兰的指导下一步步地掌握着独属于自己的力量。继续训练下去，恐怕连当初的K先生都不是她的对手。她为何非要去期望来自别人的救赎呢？  
  
时辰还早，罗依莎换了身轻便的衣物，打算去楼顶的花园里散散心。阳光透过玻璃温室照进来，白色的自动化灌溉设备自然地掩映在植被之中，这现代化的景象让她心情愉悦。尤其是回想起压抑的彭格列古堡和那里沉闷的气氛，在那个地方经历的一切几乎让被禁锢多年的她对时代的感知错位。  
  
白兰，白兰……她甜蜜地念着另一人的名字。她不知道该如何定义同这个和她有一丝血缘联系，却又待她超越了亲情范畴的男人的关系，但她并不为此而焦虑不安。白兰会处理好一切的，她如此确信着。  
  
“砰——”  
  
罗依莎瞳孔一缩，反手握住腰间的手枪，右手所戴的指环上也燃起了紫色的火炎。随后她直直看向声源，有些畏惧又有些跃跃欲试。然而，在看清从通风口跳下来的来人后，那些情绪完全转变成了惊讶：“言……先生？”  
  
在来人手上熊熊燃烧的标志性橙色火炎减弱了几分，露出他的脸。他并没有以通常的正装模样出场，上身甚至只披了一件半敞的白衬衫。这还不是他身上最引人注目的地方。  
  
“你的脚上……”  
  
言纲拖着脚镣向她走近，那模样就像是个才越狱的犯人。“我之前在被纲……被首领囚禁。”  
  
随着距离缩短，罗依莎注意到了更多细节，比如那件衬衫上的灰尘和皱褶，比如他手腕和锁骨附近明显是被绑缚才留下的痕迹、胸膛上怪异的纹身和不明来由的淤青、以及手背上一道完全没处理过的巨大豁口。  
  
“囚禁？”罗依莎像是无法理解这个单词一样，用怪异的发音困惑地重复了一遍。  
  
“我做出了错误的判断。”言纲像是在回答她，又像是在自言自语，“我不会再去追究你之前的行为，因为那已无意义。”  
  
罗依莎颤抖着后退了一步，因为恐惧言纲身上的怪异，也因为言纲已经走到了她身前。但和那次不同，言纲毫无犹疑地跟了上来。“罗依莎。”言纲低下头望着她，用没受伤的那只手轻轻触了触她的面颊。他的眼神和热恋时一样温柔，罗依莎却像是被捕食者盯住的小动物，连逃跑的力量都失去，只能无助又顺从地钉在原地。  
  
“我有问题要问你。”言纲平和而不容拒绝地说着，“告诉我你同白兰的关系。你喜欢他，对么？”  
  
罗依莎瑟缩了一下，脑中一片空白。她没想过首先逼迫她去思考这个问题的人是言纲，她……曾经喜欢的人。不，这说法恐怕并不恰当，难道现在她能说对言纲毫无感情吗？她只是……她只是……  
  
“是，我喜欢他，就算他是我的表哥！”她决绝地喊着，“至少他不会需要拿别人来同我权衡，他可以毫不犹豫地把我当作最重要的人！”  
  
言纲垂下眼，额上的火炎如一只听话的小兽，蜷缩着渐渐匿了声迹。“于是现在你选择了依赖他？”  
  
“我才没有依赖他！”  
  
“你知道杰索是菲欧雷托背后的资助者吗？”言纲紧接在罗依莎反驳的话语之后说道，并不意外地看到女孩的表情崩溃。罗依莎不会在第一时间相信的，他想，果然听到女孩质问：“你凭什么这样污蔑他？你有什么证据？”  
  
他静静地看着罗依莎的眼睛，那沉默让她感到害怕。寒意爬上她的脚踝，蛇一样顺着骨髓窜上去。“罗依莎。”他轻声唤着，忽然露出一个怪异的微笑。罗依莎瞳孔紧缩，甚至没有想起腰间的武器，第一反应就是——立即逃离这里！  
  
她的膝盖动了动，然后就没有后续的动作了。之前感觉到的寒意不是心理上的错觉，现在它正在攀上她的腰，甚至抓住了她的一只手。  
  
“罗依莎。”言纲怜爱地注视着被冻结在死气之冰里的女孩，伸出手，用指尖隔着冰层触碰女孩的面颊，“我不会让任何人伤害你。就算你已经不再爱我，就算你之后会恨我……”  
  
女孩张开嘴，脸上的表情终于定格于绝望。蝶被彻底封死在琥珀之中，成为一具凝固的标本。  
  
言纲让自己眷恋的目光最后短暂地停留于女孩脸上。他不能浪费时间，必须得在密鲁菲奥雷或者调查团的人注意到这里的异常之前带着罗依莎离开——  
  
“砰——”  
  
仿佛是先前场景的复现。他警觉地转过身，发现破门而入的是一大群熟悉的面孔：狱寺，山本，迪诺，白兰，还有……在他们背后的纲吉。  
  
纲吉和白兰一前一后地飞了过来。如果说彭格列首领掌心喷射的火炎只是让后面的其他围观人员心中惊奇传说原来是真，白兰的羽翼则足以让所有人警惕起来：之前并没有任何关于这位密鲁菲奥雷的首领的战斗力的相关情报，也没人见过人类能长出鸟类的翅膀的——难道竟有人敢在自己身上尝试人体实验？  
  
他们接下来的行动很好地体现了两人的性格差异：纲吉首先将那大号冰块解冻，让里面的罗依莎脱困，白兰却优先选择了攻击言纲。纲吉眉头一皱，下意识地要去保护言纲，却看到言纲自己用零地点突破改吸收了攻击：白兰完全没有收敛力道，算准了他不会让罗依莎陷入危险之中。  
  
等攻击的余波消弭，言纲立即侧头查看罗依莎的情况，却没看到人：白兰早就趁乱把罗依莎带走了，此时正在耐心地安慰她，背后的翅膀保持一定频率扇动着，以维持浮空的状态。  
  
纲吉察觉到了言纲身上火炎暴动的迹象。不行，如果不能快速平静下来，言会被诅咒杀死的——  
  
身体先于大脑做出决定，超直感指引着他向唯一能救下言的道路前进。他冲过去，在短暂的交手之后利用诅咒的帮助将言纲压制在地上，没有给对方任何反抗的机会，直接咬上那双薄唇。周围还有许多人看着什么的，旁边还有白兰这个巨大威胁什么的，全都忘记了。他眼前的世界只剩下言，失去理智的言，需要他来拯救的言。  
  
舌尖顶弄，撬开齿关。他察觉到言要咬他，率先动用了诅咒。他看到言睁大眼睛，完全失去了抵抗的力量。一定很疼吧，他心疼地用终于空出来的那只手揉揉言的头发，将这个吻深入下去。  
  
这个场景超出了在场所有人的理解力，包括在白兰怀里，一脸后怕的罗依莎。她完全无法接受现在正在发生的事情，好像在她眼前接吻的不是两个男人，而是两头深海巨兽。接着，发生了更让人难以理解的事情——罗依莎消失了。没有幻术的痕迹，也没有超时空传送的动静，她就这样在白兰怀中消失得无影无踪，直到地上那两个人分开，也没有重新出现。


	12. 里篇

12.

纲吉并不确信事情是如何结束的。

离开密鲁菲奥雷的记忆已经变得全然模糊了，此后他们没有听到过任何关于罗依莎的消息，白兰竟也没有借题发挥，来找彭格列的麻烦。

纲吉谨慎地询问过言纲的想法。他假装不经意地提及，看到言纲露出略显茫然的神情，仿佛想了很久才记起这个名字代表着什么。就像从一场漫长的梦中醒来，言纲说，甚至会怀疑自己是否真的经历过那样刻骨铭心的恋爱。

纲吉松了口气。他还在继续关注罗依莎的事情，试图找出那场发生在所有人面前的“大变活人”的真相。但他也由衷地期待那个人——或许根本不是人类——最好再也不要出现了。是游戏人间的魔女？抑或研究人类情感的外星生物？他们所涉及的究竟是一个神秘学事件还是一次第三类接触，目前不得而知。至少现在看来，后续影响正在渐渐消弥。对纲吉来说，最大的改变就是言纲不再执着于对罗依莎的感情。

“之后就不需要用亲吻来稳定情绪了吧。”纲吉用开玩笑的语气说，将失落小心地掩藏。言纲瞥了他一眼，继续调整着披风的系带，“当然。”

短暂地呼吸一滞。纲吉没有表现出任何异常，笑着去帮言纲给系带打结。“好绝情哦。把我用完就扔吗？”

言纲按住他的手，在他以为那是推拒的前兆之时，忽然倾身。

“——！”

毫无防备的棕色眼睛倏然睁大。

言纲退开一步，自然地偏过头，系好另一边的结。“之后不用找借口也可以了。”像补充一样，他平淡地解释，细致地捋平披风的皱褶——平时他根本不会在意这些细枝末节。

纲吉用食指碰了碰自己的唇——上面似乎还残留着柔软的触感。“为什么？”他问，声音因为掩藏的恐惧和无理的期待而变得干涩。

言纲手上的动作一顿。接下来，他干脆半转过身体，仿佛一下子对墙角的雕花产生了浓厚的兴趣。“我可没那么迟钝，察觉不到某人总是试图多占点便宜的心思。”

直白的鞭笞让纲吉微微颤抖起来。他连忙上前两步，伸出手，要搭上言纲的肩膀，却在碰到之前就胆怯地放下了。“言……我，我不是……”

结果倒是言纲率先回过头。“说这些话并不是为了指责。说到底，最早提出这些荒唐要求的正是我自己，而我最终……也没有推开你。”稍微错开眼神，又带着决然的心态移回目光，坦荡又温和地，注视着对面如同镜像的双生兄长。

“我也不是没有心的啊。”

13.

她愤怒地摔了鼠标。

搞什么，就不说NTR的问题了，在乙女游里面弄出BL剧情是什么神奇操作？不事先预警是想被愤怒的玩家喷死吗？

在真的到网上大骂之前，仅剩的理智让她回想起一点早就在漫长的游戏过程中忘掉的设定——她玩的是改造作，这种情况下不管出现什么离谱的剧情原厂商都不会管的，而且也没人会蠢到把本来是违法产物但一般不会被追究的改造作怼到厂商面前。说起来，搞不好这种剧情就是改造的锅啊！毕竟按照简介在所有（非隐藏）主人公的路线上都可攻略的泽田纲吉是绝对不可能属于“非攻略人物”的，而K先生或者说泽田言纲这号人物则是压根提都没提过。

所以说，老姐当年的改造除了锁掉一个主人公之外，到底还做了多少丧心病狂的事情啊！

这里或许需要补充一下前情提要。一个月前，她从老姐那里得到了成年礼物——一台安装了2个T的文字恋爱游戏的笔记本。里面不乏一些绝版作品，均属于原·恋爱游戏狂热爱好者的老姐的收藏。当然，自从老姐发誓要好好学习之后，这些收藏最终还是落入了她的手中。

“不过，里面有一些是被我改过的——就是改造游啦，稍——微变动变动主角的那种，你懂我意思吧？”

“……懂。”

老姐是个口味广泛的博爱之人，涉猎范围相当恐怖，不管是性向还是题材上都没太大顾及（曾经不小心看到过昆虫与人类的肢体纠缠在一起的福利cg，此后她就对老姐放置在“猎奇”文件夹里的作品敬谢不敏）。相较而言，她只是个喜欢纯纯的言情的宝宝，一点都不打算探索老姐的下限。这次也是因为被泽田纲吉的颜吸引到，想着选择正常的主人公应该不会触及改造的部分，没想到一进去就发现目标已经不可攻略了，鬼知道老姐对他做了什么……然后当她心灰意懒地放弃恋爱，专心探究“自己”身上的谜题时，却不知不觉地走入了某引导小精灵……是说，第一个可攻略角色的路线。话说这家伙到底是怎么被“自己”迷住的啊，明明只是偶尔玩笑地去撩撩看？刷他的好感也只是为了混得好一点方便接触更高级的机密，结果丫的直接就把“自己”变成普通人了？接下来就直接走进婚姻的坟墓，这操作堪比想要从异世界回归的勇者在半途中受到白菜的诱惑，选择用余生来种白菜一样坑爹啊*！就算最后爆出他有一张和泽田纲吉一模一样的脸也无法让她原谅这种操作！虽然手很诚实地截了图！也有那么一点点那时已经跟白兰搭上线而且这位同样有一张帅脸的“表哥”看上去更符合她所喜欢的腹黑系角色的缘故！

【注：此剧情来源于《囧魂》的白菜结局。】

虽说有点对不起K先生，但是掀了面具的K先生性格上实在不是她的菜，而且对于本次攻略来说她的重点在白兰——呸，世界观探索上，于是她还是果断地选择了跳线——话说，跳线的位置好尴尬啊，就不能直接拒绝求婚吗？搞得她好渣哦。结果最后却看到那样的剧情……是报复吧，果然是报复吧！这样的报复某种意义上比柴刀恐怖多了啊，简直会心一击！

总之先问问看老姐到底干了什么吧，死也要死个明白。

“……诶，是说那一部？我还有印象喔，因为是最花心思的一部改造作。嗯，怎么说呢，当时是觉得这个和所有人物都牵扯甚广的家伙很适合做主人公的样子，而且他们之间的互动也很有意思，就试着改啦~都不用特地去处理性向限定的。为了填补他的缺失，还特地弄了个新角色来替代他的‘定位’呢，感觉工程量堪比自己做个新游戏——然后因为太花心思，实际玩的时候就忍不住去攻略新角色了，再然后就是六月——”

“你爬墙到XXXX的时间。”她冷漠地吐槽道。

“诶嘿~这也是很正常的嘛~”

“所以出现BL剧情果然是你的锅啊！给我对乙女作放尊重点啊啊啊！”

老姐嘀咕了几句“又没公开到网络上”什么的，转而嘲笑起她的不专业。

“玩之前都不记得把存档清干净，这可怪不了别人哦。”

“咕——明明有看过存档位，全都是空的啊！”

“是吗？哦，想起来了，好像当时专门弄了另外的文件夹来存档，要用命令行操作的，游戏界面当然看不到啰。”

“别这么理所当然地‘啰’！一般人根本不会考虑用命令行的吧！”

“哎呀哎呀，别那么大火气嘛。我帮你删除掉就好了。喏，包括修改过的部分也一并初始化，等进度条跑完就是一个崭新的游戏了！”

老姐这么干脆的行动反倒让她犹豫起来：“全都初始化？不是说花了很多心思吗，我也不是非玩这部不可……”

“什么嘛，你难道以为我会没有备份吗？”老姐仍是很漫不经心的语气，“存档也有备份哦，不过反正我是没有重新回坑的想法了，删掉也无所谓。”

“真冷酷呢。”

“这就是冷血的大人哦，等你到了我这个年纪就会明白了。”

“仍然喜欢中二台词这一点完全不像大人啊。”

14.

偶尔会觉得，现在的生活就像梦一样。一切都按照自己的心意发展着，没有任何冲突，所有阻碍都被移除。像站在云尖，被白棉花糖一样的幻想包裹着，坠入松软又甜蜜的梦境。

要是永远都不会醒来就好了。

纲吉把一条毛巾搭在头顶，携着满身的潮气打开浴室门。他一面擦着头发，一面让目光扫过整个房间，最终定格在床的位置。

出于被强制参加体检而早退的缘故，言纲比他更早地洗漱完，此时已经换上宽松的睡衣，倚在床头，借着台灯的光读一本书。纲吉用足以参加飞行员选拔的视力辨认出那是一本小说，不禁再次暗叹那个人让言纲改变了很多——自从成为影武者后，言纲很久都没进行过什么像样的娱乐了。对纲吉来说，这点微末的快乐还远远不够。他要给予言纲更多，更多……

他才是那个唯一有资格，有义务，也有能力让言纲从武器的身份回归人类的人。

他微笑起来，向言纲走去。

或许是书中的情节太吸引人了吧，直至走到床边，言纲才合上书，双手交叠着摆放在书封上望向纲吉，眉眼微微上挑，好像在埋怨对方的打扰。这让纲吉心中升起一点甜蜜的醋意——在这么重要的时刻，难道一本书还能同他争宠吗？

他用一只手做支撑，另一只手则托住言纲的后脑，没有任何顾忌地俯身。不需要任何借口，不需要背德的恐慌，他终于可以光明正大地以爱为名，触碰他的恋人。亲吻也好，更亲密的事情也好，都不再成为禁忌。

耀如火炬的焰色双眸中映出温润的褐。

他的唇触及恋人的唇。

怀中的温热躯体散落为一地星屑。

15.

“这样就完了？”

“嗯，重开一遍就好。之前的记录已经不能用了哦。”

“无所谓啦，我才不想接着那种尴尬的局面玩下去。”

“诶，这次还是要选罗依莎吗？要玩解谜还是奥塔维娅的线比较有趣吧。”

“不，我一定要先把泽田纲吉攻略了……让他上次处处针对我！”

“哈哈，谁让你们是互相竞争的‘玩家’呢？”

“都说了一般人根本不会用命令行的啦！”

16.

泽田纲吉从睡梦中醒来。

他发出一声微弱的呻吟，侧蜷过身子以指抵额，尝试缓解宿醉般的头痛。空闲的那只手在床单上胡乱地摸索着，却只捞到一片冰冷。

意识清醒了一点。他刚才想做什么？难道那里本应躺着另一个人？不，他从来没有和别人同睡的习惯，也没有私生活不检点到会带床伴回来的程度……话说纯情的彭格列首领根本就不可能有这种配置吧！

也许是单身得久了，内心空虚寂寞冷，需要一个女朋友吧。他自嘲着，并没有把这件事放在心上。现在更值得他挂念的是那个涉嫌人体实验的家族——菲欧雷托。因为最近没什么别的要事，纲吉本人又因为自家守护者的缘故对此类事件格外在意，于是彭格列首领难得地亲临了现场。

“……还有一个幸存者吗？不确定是否留存了人类的意识？……不，不要冒险，先让我去看看吧。”

他看到漫天的白色丝线和半拢在茧中的少女。沙沙的噪声中，无数丑陋的幼虫在黑暗里虎视眈眈，偶有成虫裂茧而出，妖异的鳞翼在惨白光源的照射下反射出诡谲的色彩。

橙色的大空之炎自掌心燃起，顺着丝的痕迹，将光与热送到少女的身边。失去束缚的少女从空中陨落，被骑士般的男人接住，在火炎的支撑下缓缓落地。

长长的睫毛轻颤几下，终于放出了自己所守护的两枚紫晶。泽田纲吉垂下眼，臂弯间散落的蜷曲银发和紫水晶一样干净无邪的双眼忽然刺入他的视野，仿佛在提醒他某些失落的回忆。

超死气状态下永远古井无波的金红双瞳罕见地流露出一点茫然无措。但很快，他就收敛好内心的悸动，柔声安慰女孩：“已经没事了。”

仿佛是察觉到他的善意，女孩牵动嘴角，勉力向他露出一个微笑。

瞬间，触电般的战栗传遍了全身。那颗沉寂了多年的心脏，好像从这一刻起才真正开始跳动。某种明悟掠过心头，让他下定了决心：无论以何种方式，用怎样的身份……

他一定会，用生命来守护这个笑容。

（完）


	13. 《设定》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中正篇未详细说明的重要设定

**关于“文字恋爱游戏”**

前身是文字AVG和视觉小说，以多分歧、多结局为特点，拥有更高的自由度。市面上也存在使用类似技术制作的其他题材的游戏，如冒险、恐怖、推理解谜等，但恋爱仍是最常见的题材。

通常拥有3-6个不同背景的主人公，在选定主人公后，将获得一系列基于背景的固定属性和部分可以在游戏正式开始前自由调整的可选属性。根据主人公的属性和玩家在过程中选择的选项，游戏系统将参照内置的剧本，推演出最合理的发展。在此基础上发展出了更高级的“沉浸式”恋爱模拟游戏，使用头盔而非键鼠操作，不内置剧本，纯粹依靠AI推演，价格相较而言更加昂贵。因为AI功能的局限，此类作品基本局限于日常系，在剧情上仍不能取代传统的文字恋爱游戏。

多数作品的主人公和可攻略人物均为单一性别，亦称“单一性向”游戏。存在部分例外，依惯例需要在游戏预警中说明。存在性别非单一，但性向单一的作品，通常认为不需要特别说明。性别模糊或非人类的主人公和攻略对象需要提前说明。特殊性别世界观（非常规两性设定）需提前说明。

文字恋爱游戏的内容很少局限于恋爱，可能添加其他元素（最常见的是养成和解谜元素）。部分作品继承了文字AVG的多周目和meta设计，为玩家准备了充分的惊（jing）喜（xia）。

不同于传统的视觉小说，CG图不再需要专门找画师一张张绘制，而是事先录入模型后由AI自动生成。当然，封面等固定的图片以及后续推出的原画集还是会寻找画师来绘制的，对于讲究的厂商来说。

由于高自由度的特点，也有某些高技术力的玩家修改内置参数，甚至制造出特别的“MOD”（请注意，这通常是违法的，虽然多数时候他们不会被追究责任）。对于那些内置剧本只有大剧情而没有特别的人物剧情的作品，直接创建全新的主人公或攻略对象也是有可能的。

**关于本篇中提到的游戏本体**

包含了养成、解谜和战斗元素的乙女向文字恋爱游戏。在剧情的关键节点使用选项和养成数值（以好感度为主）判定走向，内置键鼠操作的战斗小游戏和寻物小游戏。主人公均为女性，可攻略人物均为男性。因为含有少量恐怖、暴力、血腥和色情的内容，要求游玩年龄为二十岁以上（购买需出示身份证或经过线上身份验证）。本作中的主人公和可攻略人物均已满十八周岁。

拥有四个主人公和超过二十个可攻略人物。主人公的选择会影响可攻略人物的选择范围。以下为主人公简介：

\--------------------------------------

【罗依莎·贝鲁奇】

幼时是娇生惯养的独生女，却在童年时被人贩子拐卖，辗转来到黑手党的实验室，成为人形实验品。不堪折磨的她多次想要自我了断，却无法挣脱束缚。某一天，有人打破牢笼，让她见到了光明。表面上，她正在一步步回归人间。

摧毁她的人是黑手党，拯救她的人也是黑手党。她似乎注定要和这个存在纠缠不清……

可攻略人物（按出场顺序）：泽田纲吉，狱寺隼人，六道骸，里包恩，山本武，白兰，入江正一，幻骑士，斯帕纳，桔梗，雏菊。

【艾瑞娜·彭格列】

拥有彭格列之名，却没有继承彭格列的力量。自小被父亲视作耻辱，即使努力训练也得不到丝毫重视。和另一位拥有力量而没有彭格列血脉的伪继承人一同发起叛乱（“摇篮事件”），最终被冰封。当她再次醒来时，时间已经过去了太久，久到离她效忠的Boss又一次发动叛变已有近十年，而彭格列的新一任首领人选也已确认——不是她的Boss。

Boss所在的组织瓦里安接受了她，交予她云守的指环和匣。她却无法接受这样的现实，不相信Boss会甘愿放弃野心，屈从于一个异国来的毛头小子。她一面调查着之前的真相，一面暗暗策划着第三次叛乱……

可攻略人物（按出场顺序）：斯夸罗，贝尔，鲁斯利亚，Xanxus，莫列提，巴吉尔，泽田纲吉，六道骸，伽马，幻骑士，白兰。

【小鸟游津美】

立志成为优秀的插画师，独自来到意大利某艺术学院学习绘画。偶然在街头捡到一个奇怪的小匣子和玩具戒指，之后，她的身边就开始不断地出现超自然事件……

过去的国中同学突然出现在面前，声称可以提供帮助。对方究竟是诚心相助，还是别有用心？她陷入了迷茫之中……

可攻略人物（按出场顺序）：弗兰，山本武，狱寺隼人，夏马尔，泽田纲吉，贝尔，风，云雀恭弥，入江正一，威尔第，蓝波（十年后）。

【奥塔维娅】

（隐藏人物，需要前三个人物分别达成至少一个好结局后解锁。）

\--------------------------------------

**关于此游戏的好感度设置和存档建议**

为提升代入感，好感度为隐藏数值，玩家不可见。仅在玩家和可攻略人物之间存在双向的好感度，玩家对可攻略人物的好感度定义为（主人公具体身份）指向人物【即人物指向人物】，可攻略人物对玩家的好感度定义为人物指向heroine。通常情况下，heroine被赋值为玩家所选定的主人公（一个人物对象）。在调用好感度变动的方法时，会检定当前剧情所属的主人公与heroine赋值对象是否相符。如不符，则重新赋值。

请不要在未通关一个存档时开启新存档，可能造成存档污染或两个主人公同时存在的BUG。请不要在非保存节点强制退出，可能导致存档损坏或丢失。

**关于罗依莎身上的匣**

修罗匣的前置技术。可以将人体部分地匣兵器化，开启时使用者会变成半人半蝶的形态 。攻击方式是将细长的管透过空隙探入物体内部进行注卵，卵在云属性火炎的催化下高速增殖并孵化，幼虫啃食周围一切物体来储存能量用于结茧（死气火炎明显有助于幼虫的生长，在控制变量的情况下，生长于人体中的幼虫结茧耗时平均比对照组少53.49%，且体型通常为对照组幼虫的1.2至1.5倍）。攻击对象包括无机物和有机体。

成型的蝶会拱卫在蝶母身边，带毒的鳞粉会随着它们的行动遍布整个空间，对任何需要呼吸的物种造成不可逆的肺损伤和神经侵蚀。实验证明，这些鳞粉也会对精密的电子设备造成巨大损伤。


End file.
